Cosas de familia
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: La familia Kagamine gobierna el pais de Amira, desubre que secretos oculta la famila real y la relacion que existe entre Rinto, Lenka, Rui, Rei, Rin y Len
1. Ella

Cosas de Familia

Capítulo 1: Ella

Las campanas de la catedral principal resoban anunciando la feliz unión de los novios, todo el reino concordaba en que no podía haber pareja más perfecta como la que acababa de salir, se trataba de un apuesto joven rubio y de ojos azules con escasos 16 años de edad, quien iba del brazo de la deslumbrante novia, la hermosa princesa del reino del otro lado del mar.

La bella chica saludaba a todos con alegría mientras se dirigía al carruaje con su novio en dirección hacia el puerto para regresar de inmediato a su patria, sonrió victoriosa al darse cuenta de que no era un sueño. Así es. Hatsune Miku a sus 18 años de edad contrarrestados fácilmente por su infantil apariencia había logrado su objetivo de contraer matrimonio con el codiciado príncipe Len Kagamine.

Y mientras el carruaje de la pareja se dirigía hacia su destino una hermosa chica rubia con el corazón destrozado caminaba por el bosque sin dirección específica. El amor de su vida, su compañero, amigo, amante y por sobre todo… su hermano acababa de casarse con su peor enemiga para así formalizar una alianza entre los dos reinos, no podía culpar a Len, como príncipe ese era su deber pero completamente contrario a lo que habría sentido por él meses atrás, ahora solo deseaba que algo terrible le sucediera a la feliz pareja.

La razón…

Len le había hecho algo imperdonable y todo sentimiento de cariño por él debía ser rápidamente eliminado antes de que ella se lastimara mas así misma con los recuerdos del pasado y lo que pudo ser y así Rin sin darse termino con la fija vista al mar en lo más alto de un barranco desde donde alcanzaba a ver perfectamente el barco en el que él se iba.

Y el rubio logro vislumbrarla. A lo lejos, la hermosa figura de su hermana le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, algo que le partió el corazón de inmediato.

-¡Rin!-le grito a todo pulmón queriendo en esos momentos saltar del barco e ir a consolarla, decirle que jamás quiso herirla, proponerle que ambos escaparan juntos, lejos, muy lejos en donde nadie los pudiera encontrar y que solo estuvieran ellos dos, ellos dos y nadie más.

La rubia limpio sus lágrimas sintiéndose como una completa estúpida al derramar llorar por él, después de todo se habían dejado las cosas en claro, eso era el final. Las palabras que dijo se las llevo el viento pero el Kagamine logro leer los labios en la expresión triste de la chica.

En esos momentos pudo jurar que el dolor que sintió no se comparaba en nada de lo que hubiese vivido y que nada podía ser peor que eso… pero no se imaginaba que un dolor mil veces mayor se presentaría más pronto de lo que esperaba cuando por fin logro captar la verdad tras las palabras de su hermana.

-Adiós Len-dijo antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer de la vista del rubio para siempre.

Ni de broma tres meses habrían sido más que suficientes para que Len estuviera preparado psicológicamente para lo que sin duda presenciaría en un futuro no muy lejano, después de todo tal y como él tenía un matrimonio arreglado con la princesa Miku se había acordado que tres meses después de esta unión se celebraría una boda entre Rin y el príncipe Akaito, lo cual no tenía a Len de muy buen humor, el tan solo pensar que su hermanita y el pelirojo se unirían en sagrado matrimonio hacia que su estómago se revolviera.

Principalmente por que el muy maldito tenia mas fama de playboy que él.

El rubio había estado muy ocupado tomando su lugar como el rey del reino de Viria, por lo que gracias a eso pudo ignorar olímpicamente a su caprichosa esposa Miku, por otro lado estaba considerando muy seriamente el secuestrar a su hermanita el día de su boda para huir con ella, si bien era cierto que había herido a Rin profundamente, también era cierto que el amor que esos dos se tenían no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente en un par de meses, si bien dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

Aun si la rubia se negaba a escapar con Len, su gemelo bien podía llevársela en contra de su voluntad estando muy seguro que al final su amada se rendiría ante él y volverían a estar juntos de nuevo, felices como siempre debió ser.

Lástima que el destino no estuviera de su lado.

-¿No ha llegado la invitación de la boda de mi hermana? ¿O acaso tendré que escabullirme para presenciar su unión?-rio dirigiéndose a uno de los ministros que lo miro con sorpresa.

-Su majestad ¿Aun no lo sabe?-le pregunto impactado por lo que Len retomo su seriedad, lo que fuera que no sabía tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno.

-Len-sama, su hermana Rin…

Es realmente curioso como el destino toma su propio curso, en el momento en el que el rubio se casó sabía que no había forma de escapar de su compromiso, pero aquella unión fue de plano su entrada a las puertas del infierno debido a que su vida solo giraba en torno a una persona, la dueña de su corazón, aquella por cuya sonrisa entregaría su propia vida y aquella a la que le tuvo que romper el corazón de la peor forma posible.

Y ahora que estaba más que decidido a enmendar el error que cometió y de una buena vez ser feliz a su lado sin importarle nada más por el simple hecho de no poder soportar verla con otro recibe tan terribles noticias sobre ella.

Creyó que lo peor del mundo era enterarse de que su querida hermana se había casado antes de lo esperado sin que él se enterara y por un momento eso hubiera podido ser mejor opción pero no. Lo peor que verla casada era simple y sencillamente no volver a verla.

-Hace ya dos meses que la enterraron, supongo que la reina Lily no le aviso debido a que no quería entristecerlo en el primer mes de su matrimonio, pero ya era hora de que usted se enterara-dijo el ministro viendo el rostro impactado del joven Rey-Mi más sincero pésame-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

En la mente de Len la imagen de la última vez que vio a su amada se hizo presente y las dudas asaltaron su mente.

¿La mataron? ¿Se suicidó? ¡¿Cómo diablos sucedió?! Era mentira ¿Verdad? Tenían que estar jugándole una buena broma ¿Cierto? Rin no podía estar muerta, ¡ella no podía estar muerta! Una broma, un sueño, imploro por algo que le diera la esperanza de que no podía ser verdad, pero esa era la realidad, la cruel y triste realidad. Todo su mundo se hizo trizas. La había perdido y esta vez… para siempre.

…

14 años después…

Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que él regreso a su propio reino. Si, el día en el que se enteró de la muerte de su hermanita salió a toda prisa de Viria en dirección a su reino para comprobar por sí mismo la noticia y desgraciadamente era cierto, desde ese día no volvió a poner un solo pie en Interion, no hasta ahora.

Con la muerte de Rin su vida había perdido sentido y seguía viviendo por pura obligación ya que seguro ella así lo querría, ya dos veces había intentado suicidarse pero sus intentos habían sido fallidos, por algo el destino no quería dejarlo morir.

Tal vez eso era parte de su castigo, si, tenía que seguir viviendo esperando a que tarde o temprano su vida acabara para poder ser perdonado y quizás algún día volver a verla.

Se encontraba de pie frente a esa lapida que tenía grabado el nombre de su amada, se puso de rodillas dejando frente a la tumba un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas.

-Rin…-pronunció antes de quebrarse y llorar-Si hubiera… si tan solo hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que te vería con vida créeme que sin importarme nada habría saltado del barco para fugarme contigo… Jamás en mi vida quise lastimarte, tu sonrisa era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz… No sabes cuánto daría por volver a verte tan solo una vez más y decirte la verdad de cuanto te amo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas del chico mientras miraba el despejado y amplio cielo.

-Desearía tener una oportunidad de volver a estar contigo, aunque fuera en otra vida y aunque siguiéramos siendo gemelos-dijo lo último con algo de tristeza-Solo sigo vivo para poder ser perdonado y que mi deseo se cumpla.

El rubio se puso de pie limpiando sus lágrimas, sabía que llorar no iba a traerla devuelta y si ella lo observaba desde los cielos seguro que no querría verlo llorar.

-Me haces mucha falta Rin… de verdad lo siento-dijo dándose media vuelta para dirigirse al castillo de Interés, tenía que hablar con su madre de algunos asuntos.

La tristeza de Len había regresado instantáneamente al entrar a la ciudad, cada lugar por el que pasaba le traía recuerdos de ella, por un momento sintió que el mundo se estaba riendo de él en su cara al observar los lugares por los que solía pasear por su hermana trayéndole un sinfín de recuerdos. Iba tan distraído que no se dio cuanta cuando choco con una mujer encapuchada que perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de inmediato y dejando su rostro a la vista.

-De verdad discúlpeme señorita yo…-dijo apresurándose a ayudarla para luego quedarse paralizado.

La joven en el suelo extrañamente le recordó a ella, solo que la mujer tenía el cabello de color negro y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color dorado, pero al verlo bien tenía la misma mirada de Rin.

-No hay problema-dijo tomando la mano que Len le había estirado para ayudarse a levantar notándolo algo ido en su mirada, sus ojos azules eran verdaderamente llamativos, por un momento sintió que podía hundirse en ellos-Esto..

Finalmente el rubio se dio cuenta que tenía un poco incomoda a la mujer frente a él ya que aún sostenía instintivamente su mano sintiendo su cálido tacto. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba asombrado con esa mujer y el pensamiento de que era la más bella que hubiera visto jamás le vino a la mente.

-De verdad perdóneme-dijo soltándola de inmediato-¿Cuál es su nombre?-le pregunto cordialmente como todo un caballero que era esbozándole una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que ella se sonrojara de inmediato.

-Rui, Rui Kagene-concreto la susodicha regalándole también una sonrisa, se sentía infinitamente cómoda y era como si se reencontrara con alguien que hace años no veía, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ya debía volver o cierta persona se preocuparía-Lo siento, me tengo que ir.

Len vio alejarse rápidamente a aquella mujer en un intento fallido por detenerla, su sonrisa, su radiante sonrisa le había dejado atontado por unos segundos por lo que no pudo retenerla hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella se perdía entre la multitud. El rubio suspiro deseando volver a verla.

Retomo su camino hacia el castillo, pero pasar por lugares que le recordaban a su hermana lo hacía querer suicidarse ahí mismo, por lo que decidió tomar un atajo encontrándose con una no tan grata escena.

Dos hombres tenían acorralada a una chica rubia. Len se quedó estático, esa chica que aparentaba catorce años de edad era sumamente parecida a Rin y a él, incluso pudo jurar que aquella pudo haber sido su hija, lo cual era imposible debido a que Rin había muerto, en cuanto vio a los señores sacar un cuchillo para amenazar a la pobre e indefensa jovencita instintivamente corrió para poder protegerla.

-¡No se atrevan a tocarla!-les grito al tiempo que apartaba bruscamente al tipo de la navaja y lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No te metas!-grito el otro atacando a Len para que soltara a su amigo.

La chica al ver que atacaban al rubio entre los dos tipos intento ayudar a Len, pero fue herida por uno de los ladrones en el brazo izquierdo cosa que este noto de inmediato arremetiendo contra los dos de inmediato.

¿Cualquier otro hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, No es verdad? ¿Entonces porque rayos la rabia lo inundo cuando uno de ellos lastimo a la rubia con la navaja y él se atrevió a golpear a ambos hasta que sintió que la cólera se le pasó? Realmente no se lo explicaba.

Cuando Len se dio que ya no era necesario seguir golpeando a los tipos que estuvieron a punto de asesinar a la jovencita corrió hacia esta para atender la herida que le hicieron en el brazo.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo tomando su brazo con delicadeza y al ver su herida arranco un pedazo de su ropa para vendarla.

-Sí, gracias por salvarme-dijo algo nerviosa mirando a Len a los ojos, extrañamente en su mira encontró algo familiar, algo que la hizo sentirse segura y que le decía que todo estaba bien.

-Gracias al cielo que solo fue un roce…-suspiro Len aliviado para inspirarle algo de confianza a la chica frente a sus ojos.

-Lenka Ka…-le respondió ella con una sonrisa-Mi nombre es Lenka Kagene

Len abrió los ojos como platos, definitivamente el mundo tenía que estarlo jodiendo. Recordó brevemente cuando él y su hermanita jugaban en el invernadero.

-"Nee Lenny"-le llamo una vocecita detrás de un árbol sentándose de inmediato a su lado.

-"¿Qué sucede Rin?"-le pregunto el pequeño rubio cerrando su libro para prestarle atención a su gemela.

-"Cuando tengamos hijos ¿Cómo crees que deberían llamarse?"-pregunto la pequeña tomando por sorpresa a su hermano y poniéndolo colorado.

-"¡Rin!"-le reprocho nervioso poniéndose de pie seguido de la niña-"¿Por qué tan de repente estás pensando en esas cosas?"-le pregunto siendo ignorado por ella.

-"¡Ya se!"-exclamo con felicidad-"Si es niño le pondremos Rinto, casi como su mamá y si es niña le pondremos Lenka casi como tú. ¿Qué dices?"-le pregunto entusiasmada.

-"Pues…"-dijo algo nervioso, pero como su hermanita parecía tan emocionada con el tema suspiro-"Lo que tú quieras mi princesa"-sonrió para complacerla.

Y ahora frente a sus ojos había una chica rubia muy similar a Rin con la edad que tenía la muerte de su amada, para colmo con ese nombre que le traía tanta nostalgia y por si fuera poco con el mismo apellido de la mujer que segundos antes lo había hipnotizado.

-¿Señor, se encuntra bien?-dijo Lenka sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo algo nervioso-¿De casualidad tienes alguna relación con Rui Kagene?-dijo sin notar la forma muy confiada en la que le estaba hablando tras haberla conocido tan solo hacía unos minutos, la joven pareció notarlo pero no le importo, de hecho parecía alegre de escucharle hablar de esa manera, pero se tensó a la hora de oír la pregunta.

-Eto…-lo dudo un segundo-No, lo siento, no la conozco-dijo nerviosa.

Len se dio cuenta de que sin lugar a dudas estaba mintiendo, pero prefirió no indagar mas ya que sería muy descortés siendo que apenas se conocen y sin duda ella no quería darle información de más a algún extraño.

-Ya veo, entonces Lenka ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Ah, si-dijo recogiendo su canasta con los mandados-Vine a comprar algunas cosas y me topé con esos señores cuando me dirigía al castillo.

-Así que eres una empleada del servicio, pues yo también me dirijo al castillo así que espero que no te moleste mi compañía en el camino.

-De ninguna manera, estoy muy agradecida con usted y no podría agradarme menos su compañía ¿Tiene algunos asuntos que tratar en el castillo?-le pregunto la chica sonriente.

Maldición, esa sonrisa era igual a la que había esbozado la pelinegra con la que se topó y por consecuencia con su amada Rin.

-Sí, tengo algunos asuntos con la Reina Lily, he venido de muy lejos para hablar con ella.

-Ya veo…-sonrió algo triste-Ah, por cierto… eto…-dijo algo avergonzada pues no quería sonar descortés al preguntarle su nombre-Usted es…

-Mi nombre es Len, Kagamine Len

Tal y como si hubiera visto un fantasma la joven Lenka se tensó dejando caer sus compras por la impresión.


	2. Discucion

Cosas de familia 2

Capítulo 2: Discusión

-¿Lenka, sucede algo?-le pregunto un poco alterado al ver que la chica al escuchar su nombre había reaccionado como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-Yo…no… es decir, no es nada-dijo recogiendo sus cosas nuevamente.

-Deja que te ayude-dijo inclinándose.

-¡No joven Len-sama!-dijo haciendo que se detuviera-Yo me encargo usted no se preocupe-dijo algo nerviosa.

El rubio no supo cómo reaccionar ante el inesperado cambio de actitud de la chica que parecía más distante, sin duda le había sorprendido mucho saber que quien la había salvado no era otro más que el príncipe pero eso extrañamente hizo que algo en el fondo le doliera.

-Solo llámame Len-intento convencerla, pero sin duda eso sería imposible.

-Len-sama…Aun tiene asuntos en el castillo ¿No es verdad?-dijo adelantándose al camino.

-Ah, sí, espérame-dijo dándose prisa a alcanzarla.

Esa chica hizo que algo extraño despertara en Len ¿La había protegido por que le recordaba a Rin? Extrañamente estar con ella era como si fuera su hermanita… no más bien al momento de defenderla se sintió como un padre protegiendo a su hijita, debía ser por el parecido y la increíble coincidencia de que se llamara precisamente como se supondría que se llamaría su hija con Rin si llegaban a tenerla.

Hablaron de muchas cosas en el camino, extrañamente para ambos era muy cómodo aun tratándose de completos desconocidos, pero fuera de la sorpresa por saber que él era el príncipe Len este no tenía ni idea de que Lenka sabía algo más que solo ese detalle de él.

-Así que mi madre sigue siendo tan estricta como siempre-dijo mientras traspasaba los jardines principales con dirección a la puerta del castillo.

-Sí, algo así-sonrió Lenka mientras abría las puertas para entrar.

Frente a las escaleras principales estaban la figura de su madre, a quien reconoció de inmediato a pesar de haber pasado tantos años y frente a la reina al parecer algo enojado estaba un chico rubio similar a Lenka, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos azules inconfundibles más que nada recordándole el extremo parecido de ambos en Rin.

-¡Lenka!-dijo el chico aliviado de verla conteniendo las ganas de correr a abrazarla dado que sería reprendido por la reina.

-¿Sucede algo Rinto-sama?-pregunto algo extrañada.

Si, definitivamente el mundo quería fregar a Len Kagamine como parte de su castigo por su pecado cometido. Primero la bella Rui atrae su atención dejándolo sumamente atontado con su sonrisa, después salva a una niña que además de parecerse a Rin tiene el nombre que ella le habría puesto a su hija y finalmente se encuentra a su madre discutiendo con un chico que además de que parece ser el gemelo de Lenka tiene el nombre de Rinto.

-¡¿Tú haces aquí?!-le preguntó su madre sorprendida al verlo mientras Rinto se acercaba a Lenka.

Len ignoro por completo a su madre fijando su vista en la pareja de rubios frente a él.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?-Rinto parecía preocupado.

-Estoy bien gracias a él-dijo la rubia fijando su vista en Len.

-¿Acaso son gemelos?-se atrevió a preguntar este.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no-contestaron los dos acordes poniéndose nerviosos al darse cuenta de esto-Es decir… eto…

-Que tonterías dices Len, ellos no son gemelos-dijo la reina Lily acercándose provocando sobre salto en Rinto al escuchar el nombre de este y mirando a Lenka con completo desconcierto.

La rubia la sonrió al chico mirándole como si le dijera "Luego te lo explico" cosa que al parecer tranquilizo un poco a Rinto.

-Len hijo mío, que buen que hayas venido de visita después de tantos años de no verte-dijo abrazándolo-Mira cuanto has crecido. ¿Cómo has estado últimamente?

-Madre tenemos que hablar-contesto él seriamente a lo que su madre también adopto su expresión, cuando Len se ponía así son era nada bueno.

-Muy bien, acompáñame al despacho-dijo volteando a ver a la pareja de rubios-Rinto, no olvides que en un par de horas vendrá tu prometida, trátala bien.

-Por supuesto, Lenka, vámonos-le indico a la chica en tono de mandato mientras él se adelantaba, la rubia se inclinó ante la reina Lily y el príncipe seguido de lo cual se dispuso a seguir al rubio.

Len los miro perdiéndose entre los pasillos y después siguió a su madre hacia el despacho principal, definitivamente la noticia que le daría no le iba a gustar pero él ya había tomado una decisión.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el asunto tan importante como para que hayas venido de nuevo a Interion después de tantos años?-le pregunto seria Lily mientras tomaba asiento y el rubio cerraba la puesta detrás de él.

-Me divorcie de Miku-dijo en tono firme y sin ningún remordimiento.

-¡¿QUE?!-grito la reina desprevenida poniéndose rápidamente de pie debido el impacto de la noticia y la indiferencia con la que su hijo se la decía.

-Mamá…-dijo al ver como su expresión cambiaba.

-Ja, ja-comenzo a reírse-Que buena broma Lenny, de verdad, no vuelvas a decirle esas cosas a tu madre o le dará un infarto-dijo divertida, cosa que hizo que el rubio se pusiera serio.

-No estoy bromeando, la muy maldita de Miku me estaba engañando, la encontré en pleno acto con su amante en MI cama-dijo enfatizando lo último para recalcar la infidelidad de su ahora exesposa.

-¡Seguro fue porque no la complacías como era debido!-le reprocho la madre al darse cuenta que de verdad no se trataba de una broma-¿Qué paso Lenny? ¿Había alguien mejor que tú en la cama? Seguro fue porque en catorce años de matrimonio no le pudiste dar ni un solo hijo.

-Madre, no empieces-la confronto sumamente enojado-¡No es mi culpa que me hayas obligado a casarme con esa cabeza hueca que además era estéril!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que estéril?-dijo la madre extrañada dejando notar claramente que no estaba enterada. Pensando muy en el fondo que de haber sabido eso lo casaba con la princesa Gumi.

-Así como lo oyes-dijo retomando un poco la calma-Les dije claramente que mi unión con ella era simple y sencillamente política para así defender los intereses del reino y que solo me acostaría con ella para poder procrear un heredero, pero ¿Adivina qué? La muy maldita me oculto todo este tiempo que era estéril y encima de eso me engaña en mi propia cama con él príncipe Kaito. Dime ¿Cómo no querías que me divorciara después de eso? ¡Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que mi infierno de 14 años de matrimonio se alargara solo porque tú o ella no querían efectuar el rompimiento de tan falsa unión! ¡Hay un límite para todo!

-Pero hijo, tal vez la pobre chica este arrepentida, seguro que le rompiste el corazón, debes regresar con ella-le dijo Lily intentando razonar.

-¡No sigas!-le grito furioso al ver que su madre aún seguía de lado de la peliverde-Me quedo muy claro que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, si, puede que yo no amara a Miku, pero por ningún motivo me iba atrever a serle infiel, después de todo lo único que me quedaba era serle fiel a nuestros votos, pero esto supero mis expectativas y no te preocupes por el bienestar de nuestro reino, decidimos terminar todo de la mejor forma posible que el motivo de la separación solo lo supiéramos los más allegados a la situación, pero a decir verdad agradezco que Kaito me la haya quitado de encima, solo hubiera deseado que apareciera mucho antes.

-Pues lo que hayas hecho no me importa-dijo la reina cruzándose de brazos-Pero ya que estas aquí tendrás que encargarte de algunos asuntos del reino y debido a que desde hace mucho déjate de pertenecer a la familia Kagamine para unirte a los Hatsune me temo que he encontrado al próximo sucesor del reino así que espero que no te hayas hecho ilusiones al esperar ser recibido por el rey de estas tierras-dijo con prepotencia.

-No te preocupes madre, me entere de que encontraste aun joven heredero y me quedo más que claro que era aquel chico rubio de nombre Rinto con el que platicabas, heredar el trono no me interesa en lo más mínimo, solo te recuerdo que sigo siendo el príncipe de estas tierras te guste o no-dijo al haber supuesto que su madre le armaría un escándalo al saber la verdad de su divorcio-Lo que me intriga es saber de dónde salió ese chico y qué relación tiene con nosotros. Porque sin duda debe ser hijo de algún tío a primo lejano, ya que jamás dejarías que alguien fuera de la familia tomara el control del reino-dijo Len perspicaz conociendo ya muy bien a su madre.

-Sin duda no te equivocas, él es parte de los Kagamine, sin embargo su relación con nosotros no es de tu incumbencia, son solo cosas de familia así que mantente lejos del tema ya que nadie te dirá lo que quieres saber-dijo fría retirándose del despacho sin intenciones de seguir hablando con su hijo.

-Así que cosas de familia eh-soltó una risita una vez que su madre se retiró-Pues veamos qué tipo de secretos hay oculto tras el linaje de los Kagamine.

Mientras tanto Lenka y Rinto se encontraban en la habitación del príncipe seguros de que nadie los escuchara.

-Ya veo, entonces él es el príncipe Len Kagamine-suspiro Rinto-No sé si su aparición es un punto bueno o malo ¿Tú que dices hermanita?

-Hay algo mas-dijo algo dudosa de cómo reaccionaría su gemelo al saber la noticia y lo miro a los ojos notando que él esperaba que ella prosiguiera-Me pregunto sobre mi relación con Rui Kagene.

-¡¿Qué?!-soltó el rubio como si de algo muy grave se tratase-¿Qué le dijiste?-le preguntó rápidamente intentando calmarse y rápidamente fue callado por la mano de su hermana para que no siguiera gritando y haciendo preguntas a las que ella probablemente tendría responder.

-Shh… ¿Quieres que nos escuchen allá afuera?-le pregunto Lenka soltándolo al ver que parecía tranquilizarse de forma más rápida de lo que solía hacerlo.

-No le abras dicho que era nuestra madre ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no-le reprocho la rubia haciendo un pequeño puchero que a Rinto le pareció infantil debido a la desconfianza en la pregunta.

-¿Y entonces?

-Pues…-dijo algo nerviosa-Le dije que no la conocía pero creo que no me creyó-dijo recordado que la pregunta se la dijo justo después de que le dijera su nombre y su apellido-Supongo que no se tragó el hecho de que por casualidad tuviéramos el mismo apellido.

-Debemos averiguar qué es lo que él sabe acerca de ella. Así que deberías preguntarle-dijo Rinto.

-¡Estás loco! Es obvio que no se tragó mi mentira, si le pregunto qué sabe acerca de nuestra madre tal vez nuestra situación empeore.

-Y si lo sabe todo y descubre quienes somos también nuestra situación empeorara-le reprocho Rinto-Por donde lo veas tú y yo perdimos en el momento en el que esa señora se topó con nuestra madre, gracias al cielo no sabe que somos gemelos, pero él pareció reconocernos al instante si sabe algo de más y se lo dice a la reina Lily quien sabe que hagan contigo o nuestra madre, recuerda por qué razón estamos aquí.

-Muy bien, hablare con el e intentare averiguar que tanto sabe acerca de nosotros o nuestra madre, solo espero no meterme en problemas con estos asuntos familiares, ah y recuerda-dijo en un tono enojado que más bien parecían celos-Tu noviecita viene en camino así que date prisa con lo que tengas que hacer.

Rinto se rio al ver la reacción de su hermana.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-le pregunto irritada.

-Es que…-dijo conteniendo la risa-Te ves tan linda cuando te pones celosa.

-¡No estoy celosa!-dijo acercándose a él para darle una bien merecida cachetada por avergonzarla-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Somos gemelos.

-Pero nadie lo sabe-dijo deteniendo su mano y jalándola hacia él atrapándola fácilmente entre sus brazos y manteniéndola lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo lo cual hizo que l chica se tensara.

Lenka no podía decir que no le gustaba estar de ese modo con su hermano, al contrario, se sentía muy a gusto, pero odiaba la forma en la que él le coqueteaba como si se tratara de otra simple chica con la que no guarda relación alguna.

-Rinto… suéltame-dijo muy sonrojada-Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Si, como toda buena sirvienta tienes que complacer a tu amo ¿No es verdad?-dijo estrechándola más fuerte sin que ella pudiera hacer algún movimiento, contrario al doble sentido que normalmente el rubio le daría a sus palabras estaba dándole un por demás cálido abrazo a su querida hermanita-Estaba preocupado por ti.

La chica noto algo de aflicción en sus palabras, después de todo ella hubiera estado del mismo modo si en lugar de ella hubiera sido su gemelo quien estuviera en peligro así que decidió devolverle el abrazo para darle a entender que no sucedió nada grave.

-Todo está bien, no tenías por qué discutir con la reina Lily solo para salir a buscarme, agradezco el gesto pero gracias al cielo Len-sama pasaba por ahí.

-En vez de él debí ser yo quien te salvara.

-No seas egoísta-dijo con una risita al ver de ese modo el lado sobre protector de su hermano.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado ¿Si? No sé lo que haría si algo te sucediera-dijo Rinto dándole un beso en la frente a su adorada hermana.

-Ah, por cierto-dijo recordando instantáneamente algo-Mamá quiere vernos esta noche, me la tope cuando hacia las compras.

-¿Vino desde tan lejos?-pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

-Si, dijo que tenía una noticia importante que darnos.

-Supongo que se quedara hasta mañana, solo espero que le haya avisado a Gakupo y a Luka.

-Hablando de ellos me pareció haberlos visto en el mercado, lo cual es sumamente extraño, bueno, tal vez no eran ellos.

-Lastima, tenía ganas de ver a nuestros abuelos-rio un poco Rinto.

-Sí, yo también y esto… Ya puedes soltarme-dijo haciéndolo notar que en ningún momento había dado señas de querer soltarla, ante lo que el rubio sonrió.

-No quiero, se está muy bien así-dijo abrazándola más fuerte y acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

-Oigan chicos, me preguntaba si…-Len entro solo para contemplar la romántica escena dejando a ambos chicos paralizados sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el rubio que los tomo por sorpresa.

Len cerró la puerta nuevamente y esta vez toco antes de pasar, ciertamente le incomodo un poco entrar de la nada aun que ver a los dos chicos abrazados le pareció muy tierno. Entro de nuevo para encontrarse a los dos rubios algo avergonzados uno de espaldas al otro.

-Oh, creí haber visto algo pero creo que me equivoque, en fin, solo quería saber si es que les gustaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo más tarde, claro, después de que la prometida de Rinto se halla ido, ¿Por cierto de quien se trata?

-¡Rinto!-se escuchó el grito de una chica.

Y casi como si Len la hubiera invocado apareció de la nada una joven de cabellos rojos amarrados en dos coletas quien ignoro completamente al príncipe que aún estaba de pie frente a la puerta y aprovechando que esta estaba abierta entro rápidamente lanzándose a su prometido y cayendo los dos sobre la extensa cama.

-Te extrañe mucho, tenía muchas ganas de verte-dijo abrazándolo mas.

La escena incomodo un poco a Len recordándole como casi de igual manera Miku se aventaba a abrazarlo mientras el intentaba quitársela de encima justo como Rinto lo estaba haciendo con la chica pelirroja mientras Lenka miraba la escena un poco furiosa, pudo detectar en ella cierta pizca de celos como los de Rin cuando veía la misma escena de él y Miku, solo que a diferencia de Lenka Rin se ponía a separarlos, cosa que la rubia frente a él no podía hacer dado a que según ellos dos no tenían relación alguna.

-Teto, ya suéltame-le dijo Rinto intentando ponerse de pie.

-¡Tengamos una cita de paseo por la ciudad!-le dijo Teto.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Grandiosa idea-dijo Len interviniendo con el plan de ayudar de alguna manera a Rinto y a Lenka ante tan incómoda situación-Ya que acabo regresar me encantaría dar una vuelta por el lugar para ver cuánto han cambiado algunas cosas ¿Qué les parece si vamos los cuatro?

-No estaría mal-dijo Rinto entendiendo lo que Len se tenia en mente e incorporándose junto con Teto que miraba no muy complacida al adulto entre ellos.

-Supongo, pero ¿Por qué tiene que venir la sirvienta?-dijo algo irritada volteando a ver a Lenka.

-Porque ella es la sirvienta personal del joven príncipe y en el camino se le puede ofrecer algo-dijo Len con total calma.

-Eto… no es necesario que…

-Ningún reproche señorita vendrás con nosotros-le interrumpieron Len y Rinto hablando al mismo tiempo como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo cosa que a Lenka la cohibió un poco.

-Lo que digan-contesto nerviosa.


	3. Encuentros

Cosas de familia 3

Capítulo 3:

-Está decidido, iremos los cuatro-dijo Len.

-Rinto-sama La reina Lily quiere verlo en este mismo instante-dijo asomándose una sirvienta pelirroja.

-Ah, sí voy en un momento-contesto él.

-Pues yo iré a preparar el carruaje-dijo Lenka intentando huir del lugar y por consecuencia de la mirada asesina de Teto.

-No es necesario, iremos caminando, no hay nada mejor para recorrer una ciudad que de esa forma-intervino Len sabiendo que Lenka aprovecharía cualquier cosa para escaparse y no quería tener que ir a buscarla como si fuera una niña pequeña que usa cualquier excusa para no salir de casa.

-Te esperaremos en le entrada del castillo, no te tardes mucho Rinto-dijo Teto muy melosamente tomándolo del brazo.

-Sí, intentare no hacerlo-dijo soltándose de la pelirroja y dirigiéndose a la salida-Por favor cuida que esas dos no discutan, Lenka puede ser muy sumisa pero en ocasiones de verdad explota -le dijo el rubio a Len de tal forma que solo él lo pudiera escuchar antes de irse.

-Descuida, no tardes-le respondió de la misma manera-Bueno chicas, vamos a esperar a fuera ¿Les parece?-dijo dirigiéndose a la dos muchachas frente a él.

-¿Está seguro de querer salir Len-sama? Por lo que yo se usted acaba de llegar de un viaje muy largo-le dijo Lenka intentando no sonar descortés.

-Ni que estuviera tan viejo, a lo mucho tendré mas o menos la edad que tendría tu padre.

De alguna manera eso hizo que la rubia entristeciera, cosa que Len noto de inmediato percibiendo de forma segura que seguramente esa pobre niña no tenía padre, extrañamente parecía que podía leer todas las expresiones como solía hacerlo con Rin hace mucho tiempo.

Al principio Len no supo cómo reaccionar, pero casi como si por impulso su cuerpo se moviera solo tomo sutilmente a la chica de la muñeca para jalarla a la salida.

-No te deprimas, estoy seguro que este va a ser un día muy divertido-dijo intentando animarla a lo cual al ver el gesto del rubio la joven sonrió.

-Si-contesto extrañamente contenta ante las palabras reconfortantes que el adulto le dirigía.

Los tres se dirigieron a la salida mientras Rinto entraba al despacho de la reina Lily.

El joven rubio rogaba no tener que escuchar malas noticias, pues no sabía cómo la reina podría tomárselo en su contra, deseaba que una vez con la presencia de Len el pudiera romper el acuerdo por el cual se volvió el heredero al trono para si no tener que casarse con la fastidiosa de Teto. Entro sigilosamente mientras la rubia le dirigía una mirada asesina que lo hizo temblar casi como si estuviera culpándolo de algo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo su majestad?-pregunto intentando contener la calma y las ganas de salir corriendo antes de que la reina pudiera hacer algo en su contra.

-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta mi hijo regreso y al parecer vino para quedarse.

-Eso significa que…

-¡No interrumpas!-le grito la reina enojada-Ni creas que solo porque Len haya regresado tú te salvas de nuestro trato, yo tome mi decisión y eso no va a cambiar, en cuanto cumplas 18 te casaras con la princesa Teto y ambos gobernaran juntos este reino ¡¿Has entendido bien?!-dijo lo último algo irritada.

-Si su majestad-dijo haciendo una inclinación ante ella-Si no se le ofrece nada más me retiro-dijo dándose vuelta para salir por la puerta.

-Ah y Rinto-dijo llamando su atención sin que él se diera vuelta para verla-Mi hijo no sabe qué relación filial tienen con nosotros si te pregunta algo no le debes contestar ¿Me escuchaste?

-Lo que usted diga, con su permiso-salió del despacho sin decir nada más dejando sola a la reina.

Lily se quedó sola y en un arranque de ira estrello la lámpara del escritorio contra la pared.

-Maldita sea la hora en que me metí con la familia Kagamine, no hacen más que causarme problemas-dijo irritada-Pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que la familia de Leon llegara al trono, espero que te estés retorciendo en tu tumba querido-dijo volteando a ver el retrato de su fallecido esposo.

El joven príncipe suspiro caminando por los pasillos, salió mejor de lo que esperaba y la reina no le grito tanto como normalmente lo haría, supuso que era debido a la presencia de Len que decidió desquitar sus gritos con él, cosa que no servía de nada ya que en todo caso tendría que hablar mejor con su hijo para arreglar cual fuera el problema que surgió, solo esperaba que él no tuviera que estar involucrado como hace unos momentos, ya que indirectamente lo que hubiera hecho el príncipe Len vino a afectarle.

-¡Rinto!-lo llamo una mujer mientras se dirigía al joven rubio que iba hacia la salida.

-¡Meiko-nee!-exclamo el chico feliz de verla mientras continuaba con su caminata.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Una cita con tu querida prometida?-dijo en tono burlón.

-Sí, algo así, gracias al cielo intervino cierta persona ahorrándome la molestia de tener que ir con Teto a solas-sonrió Rinto.

-¿Cierta persona? ¿De quién…-la castaña fue interrumpida por la voz de alguien más.

-Vaya que no tardaste-dijo Len divertido fijándose que venía con un rostro muy familiar-Meiko…-dijo algo paralizado al ver la mirada asesina en el rostro de ella.

-Así que Len… creí que no se te volvería ver por aquí desde aquel día-dijo en un tono de irritado la castaña.

-Vaya, veo que sigues enojada…-dijo Len algo incómodo.

-Le rompiste el corazón de una forma muy cruel aun sabiendo lo que ella sentía por ti ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

-Créeme que me arrepiento ¿Crees que a mí tampoco me dolió?-le reprochó a Meiko-Pero descuida, que page con creses el daño que le hice y hasta ahora lo sigo pagando-dijo lo último con tristeza.

-¿Así?-dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras los chicos comenzaban a sentir tensión en el ambiente.

-Len-sama-intervino Lenka jalándolo de brazo por temor a que los dos adultos quisieran asesinarse ahí mismo, ya que por desgracia conocía bien a Meiko y sabía que esa mirada era de "Estas muerto"-No queremos que la princesa Teto se desespere así que hay que iniciar de una vez el paseo, vamos-lo animo llevándolo lejos de Meiko.

-Ah, sí, por supuesto-dijo instantáneamente cambiando su expresión para sonreírle a la rubia.

-Meiko-nee, creo que no haga falta que te lo diga, pero igualmente será mejor que no empieces una discusión con el príncipe, lo tendremos aquí por más tiempo del que te imaginas-suspiro Rinto siguiéndolos-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

-¡Len!-le grito Meiko-Tú y yo aún tenemos asuntos que resolver-dijo a lo que el rubio volteo a verla asintiendo con la cabeza y con ese gesto la castaña se fue irritada por donde vino.-"Que problemático, con Len aquí ella va a tener que ser muy precavida si no quiere ser descubierta y con la laguna mental que tiene un solo movimiento en falso y las consecuencias podrían ser inimaginables."-pensó la castaña.

…

-Ya volví-entro Rui a su casa.

-¡R…-la pelirosa fue callada por la mujer.

-Shss, Luka no grites ¿Quieres que alguien se entere que estoy aquí? Sabes que ya de por si corremos un gran riesgo por el simple hecho de venir de vez en cuando.

-De verdad lo siento-contesto la mujer-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Fui a visitar la tumba de "Rin"-dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre y suspiro-Al parecer Len está aquí, escuche a mucha gente diciendo que después de catorce años el príncipe había regresado y al parecer fue a dejarle rosas a su hermana.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué demonios volvió después de tanto tiempo?!-exclamó sorprendida la pelirosa

-¡Luka!-le reprocho Rui porque de nuevo alzo su tono de voz.

-Escúchame bien, él no debe saber por ningún motivo que estas aquí, ni de tu relación con los niños a sobre "Rin"-dijo en tono algo serio haciendo comillas al decir el nombre.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto algo confundida como lo era normalmente desde que tuvo aquel accidente por el cual las cosas terminaron así.

Rui no sabía que antiguamente aquel príncipe tenía la fama de acostarse con varias chicas o mejor dicho, si lo sabía pero no lo recordaba, dato que Luka sabia por medio de ella antes de que esta perdiera la memoria.

-Eso no importa, será mejor que no sepas nada sobre Len. Por otra parte ¿Lograste hablar con los niños?-dijo cambiándole hábilmente el tema queriendo que Rui no continuara insistiéndole o no sabría qué decir, porque tal y como la pelinegra se encontraba era mejor que no supiera de temas tan graves como los relacionados con la familia Kagamine.

-Solo pude ver a Lenka, me la encontré por casualidad y le dije que esta noche hablaría con ella y con Rinto, estoy segura que se van a emocionar con la noticia de que nos mudamos aquí, así poder pasar más tiempo con mis niños-sonrió Rui.

-Gakupo y yo también nos morimos de ganas de verlos ¿Por qué no los traes aunque sea un ratito? ¡Ya quiero ver como han estado mis dos "nietos"!-soltó una risita burlona al decir lo último.

-Creo que en vez de mi apellido debí dejar que les pusieran el suyo-rio la pelinegra.

-Pues tampoco tienen tu apellido completamente, con el cambio de identidades ellos terminaron con el apellido Kagene y lo curioso es que precisamente Rinto acabo con el que debería ser su verdadero apellido "Después de todo es el hijo de Len"-pensó lo último la rubia absteniéndose de decirlo para no confundir más a la pobre de Rui.

-Gracias al cielo Rei pudo ayudarme, pero la farsa no duro mucho, aun así me alegra que él pueda estar con la persona que ama y ahora esa "Rin" puede ser feliz-suspiro la pelinegra-Me pregunto… ¿En dónde estará ella ahorita?

Cerca de aquella misteriosa casa se encontraban los gemelos caminando con la caprichosa princesa y Len. Teto iba al frente muy acaramelada con Rinto quien rogaba por un milagro para que esta se le separara mientras Len y su hermanita iban platicando detrás de ellos muy cómodamente.

-Entonces… Len-sama ¿Solo ha venido de visita? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara antes de volver a Viria con su esposa?-le pregunto la rubia algo curiosa porque muy en el fondo quería que se quedara por más de dos semanas, en tampoco tiempo ya lo consideraba más que como un amigo la figura de un tío o un padre, lo cual le pareció algo raro, ya que era el primer adulto al que le tomaba confianza tan rápidamente.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme por que no voy a regresar a Viria, estoy divorciado de mi esposa y a partir de hoy voy a estar residiendo aquí-le aclaro Len.

-¿En serio?-dijo emocionada por el hecho de que se iba a quedar-Oh, es decir, siento lo de su divorcio-comentó Lenka dándose cuenta que había actuado de forma indiscreta.

-No te preocupes, para empezar jamás estuve de acuerdo con mi matrimonio-se a inclino para susurrarle al oído-Por eso voy a ayudarle a Rinto para que en el futuro se case contigo.

La chica se tensó al oír eso, es decir, se suponía que el príncipe Len no sabía que eran gemelos, por lo cual era mejor seguirle la corriente antes de levantar sus sospechas.

-Ja ja-sonrió nerviosamente-No estaría mal…-la chica rogó por algo que la sacara de esa situación y como por arte de magia aquella persona apareció.

-¡Lenka!-la saludo efusivamente un joven de cortos cabellos azules.

-¡Mikuo!-dijo corriendo hacia él y agradeciendo infinitamente su presencia, a lo que Teto y Rinto voltearon para ver de qué se trataba.

-Hace un rato que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto él.

Len perdió interés en lo que sea que estuvieran hablando esos dos y volteo a ver a Rinto, quien le dirigía una mirada llena de celos al joven que estaba a lado de su querida hermanita, cosa que el rubio reconoció al instante, después de todo esa era la misma cara que ponía cuando Rin hablaba con otros chicos, por lo cual no le extraño en absoluto lo siguiente que aquel rubio hizo.

Rinto se alejó con Teto sonriéndole y correspondiendo completamente a todos sus gestos, cosa que hizo a Len suspirar, ese chico podría terminar de la misma manera que él lo hizo con su amada, ¿Se estaría repitiendo la historia? Miró como Lenka veía con tristeza al rubio alejarse y seguido de eso volvió a fijar su atención en su compañero esbozándole una súbitamente falsa sonrisa y volviendo a platicar con Mikuo como sin nada.

No sabía cómo, pero Len tenía que planear algo para que esos dos estuvieran juntos, aunque por ahora lo único que podía hacer era ver el show que ambos montaban en contra del otro, por ahora no podía interferir dado que para ellos era un completo desconocido por lo cual tendría que ganarse la confianza de ambos jóvenes.

-Así que él es tu amigo ¿Por qué no lo invitas a venir con nosotros Lenka?-le pregunto Len-Mientras más seamos mejor, será divertido el recorrido-sonrió falsamente pidiendo en su mente que ese chico se fuera a volar.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría ir con ustedes-contestó Mikuo haciendo que Len se arrepintiera de ser tan cordial.

Durante todo el recorrido Len pudo observar como entre Lenka y Rinto se ponían a jugar por ver quién podía sacarle más celos al otro, lo cual fue verdaderamente triste.

-Realmente no puedo entenderlo-suspiro el rubio sin ganas de seguir viendo el show de los jóvenes mientras ya se acercaba al castillo de nuevo después del largo paseo que duro muchas horas hasta el atardecer.

-Adiós Mikuo-le dijo Lenka con una sonrisa.

-Adiós mi ángel-dijo el peliazul dándole un beso en la mejilla que tomo por sorpresa a todos e hizo que la rubia se pusiera roja.

-"Maldito quien se cree que es, solo yo puedo decirle ángel"-pensó Rinto ahogándose en celos, pues así como Len le llamaba a Rin princesa, para él Lenka era su ángel.

-Yo también debo de volver a mi casa-dijo Teto captando la atención del rubio.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir mi amor?-le pregunto el chico sonando un poco cariñoso haciendo que su hermanita y el príncipe voltearan a verlo con algo de sorpresa.

-Pues…-dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

-¡Ni hablar!-dijo Len rápidamente para evitar una posible catástrofe esa noche-La señorita es una princesa hecha y derecha que se quede aquí podría darse a mal entender así que la acompañare a su carruaje para que regrese a su castillo. Ustedes dos a sus cuartos-ordeno con tono autoritario llevándose a la fastidiosa de Teto.

-Pero..-reprocho Rinto antes de ser callado por el adulto.

-¡Castigados! ¡A sus cuartos!

-¡Sí!-dijeron ambos al unísono acatando con algo de miedo la petición y retirándose de inmediato mientras se perdían de la vista de Len.

-Hay que ver… estos niños queriendo desobedecer-susurro para sí mismo.

-Un momento-se detuvo Rinto haciendo que su gemela también parara-¿Por qué lo estamos obedeciendo?

-No sé tú, pero yo no quiero ser castigada-dijo Lenka retomando el paso.

-¿Qué? Ah, espérame-se apresuró a alcanzarla.

….

Cuando Len se levantó a media noche debido a que no pudo dormir vio algo muy peculiar. Rinto y Lenka se estaban escapando del castillo intentando no ser vistos, cosa que le causó mucha curiosidad así que decidió seguirlos.

Por desgracia para el rubio los perdió de vista al salir del castillo y verlos correr doblando en una esquina así que se puso a buscarlos por como fuera temiendo que a esos dos les pasara algo al estar en las calles a altas horas de la noche y decidió no llamar a los guardias porque seguro que se armaría un escándalo al estar el príncipe en quien sabe dónde.

Y después de una hora de estar de aquí para halla buscando pistas de esos dos chiquillos, debido a que de esa manera los consideraba dado su comportamiento, en especial el de Lenka que le parecía muy infantil, termino chocando con una mujer encapuchada.

-De verdad discúlpeme señorita… ¿Rui?-dijo notando al instante que era la misma mujer con la que se había topado esa mañana.

-No, fue mi culpa-dijo al ponerse de pie sacudiendo sus ropas si mirarlo a la cara-Iba algo distraída señor…

-Len, Kagamine Len.

Rui alzo la vista para toparse con los mismos ojos azul zafiro de esa mañana.

-No puede ser…-susurro para sí misma impactada por enterarse que se había encontrado con la persona con la que menos debía.

-¿Señorita, está bien?-le pregunto algo preocupado, pero no hubo respuesta.


	4. ¿Rin o Rui?

Capítulo 4: ¿Rui o Rin?

-Señorita, señorita… ¡Rui!-dijo finalmente el rubio catando la atención de su acompañante quien lo miraba algo asustada.

-S-sí, ¿Me decía usted?-pregunto nerviosa retrocediendo un poco para marcar distancia.

-Parece que solo contesta con su nombre, por cierto ¿Cómo ha estado Rei?-le pregunto Len con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Rei?-dijo extrañada aun sin salir de su shok provocado por no saber cómo actuar ante Len cuando anteriormente le habían advertido no hablar con él, pero quién diría que se lo encontraría por las calles a tan altas horas de la noche. Por otro lado no podía simplemente salir huyendo de él, porque sospecharía que ella estaba actuando extraño si es que se conocían, lo cual parecía ser cierto según lo que Luka le había dicho, cosa que solo la había confundido ya que la pelirosa no le explicaba muy bien las cosas de su pasado.

-Sí, su gemelo Rei-le respondió el príncipe.

-Disculpe-dijo decidida a saciar una de las dudas que tenía-¿Usted y yo ya nos conocíamos?

-No, solo conozco a su hermano, solía ser uno de los sirvientes del castillo amigo de Rin y la mencionaba muy a menudo, pero nunca tuvimos la suerte de conocerla, ya que usted vivía en otro reino y ya que hace mucho no se de el creí que usted podría informarme.

-Pues él está muy bien, esta con…-se detuvo antes de decir algo que podía levantar sospechas del rubio-Bueno, se ha ido muy lejos, lo único que supe es que está continuamente viajando, no por ser gemelos debemos estar juntos todo el tiempo ¿Verdad?-dijo lo último algo nerviosa.

-Supongo que no, no todas las parejas de gemelos son tan unidas como lo éramos Rin y yo-dijo lo último con algo de tristeza-Habría dado lo que fuera para poder tenerla conmigo una vez más, no debí aceptar la boda y alejarme de ella, debí haber hecho algo para que no nos separáramos.

-Len…-susurro enternecida notando la afligida voz del rubio.

-En fin, creo que me obsesioné demasiado con ella, en una ocasión incluso me pareció verla en Viria acompañada de Rei, creo que alucine que se trataba de Rin, casa que no podía ser-la expresión de Rui cambio a una de tensión.

-Le-Len-sama… yo realmente lo lamento-dijo la pelinegra bajando la cabeza entristecida no podía decirle lo que sabía de su hermana, lo que es más, ni siquiera debía estar ahí platicando con él, pero no podía ir y dejarlo así en ese estado-Usted la quería mucho ¿No es verdad?-le pregunto poniéndole una mano en el hombro con una ligera sonrisa para intentar animarlo.

-No solo la quería-la miro a los ojos-En verdad la amaba-sentencio seguro de si importándole muy poco confesarle a esa desconocida cuya sonrisa lo hacía vibrar, su incestuoso amor por su gemela.

Rui sintió como esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y se quedó pasmada sin saber cómo reaccionar, luego de un par de segundos pérdida en la mirada celeste del rubio decidió hablar.

-Y estoy segura que ella a usted-sonrió la pelinegra en un intento por reconfortarlo ignorando el sentido en el que Len se lo decía.

-Solo me arrepiento de no habérselo dicho, le hice algo terrible-en ese momento recuerdos distorsionados recorrieron la mente de Rui-La herí demasiado y no pude disculparme.

Extrañas imágenes que hicieron que la cabeza de Rui diera vueltas, de las cuales solo pudo captar el castillo de Interion, el rostro de Rei sonriéndole, la reina Lily, Meiko y también Len mientras se apretaba la cabeza pidiendo que el dolor parara.

-Me...duele-dijo intentando soportarlo.

-¿Rui?-dijo enfocando su atención en la pelinegra.

Finalmente su sistema nervioso estallo en una explosión que la hizo caer inconsciente al instante.

-¡Rui, Rui!-dijo Len alterado de que de buenas a primeras a la chica se desplomara, pero por suerte logro detener el impacto antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo y la cargo delicadamente entre sus brazos.

Viendo que la joven no iba a despertar tan pronto y que algo podría pasar mientras estaba en la calle a altas horas de la noche cargando a una dama, decidió hacer lo más sensato posible, o tal vez lo más loco que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Decir que tuvo un buen plan no sería correcto y también fue algo muy difícil de ejecutar, pues resulto muy complicado entrar al castillo con la pelinegra en brazos evadiendo a los guardias y a alguna que otra sirvienta, finalmente suspiro poniendo con delicadeza a Rui sobre su cama, como si se tratara de la cosa más frágil del mundo temiendo que en cualquier momento se rompiera.

Algo cansado se dispuso a quitarle de encima todo lo que representaba una molestia para que ella pudiera reposar tranquilamente, era más que obvio que Rui no se iba a despertar esa noche. Le quito los anillos, pulseras, y la capa, notando lo hermosa que se veía profundamente dormida con ese vestido negro que resaltaba muy bien su figura, sin darse cuenta de sus acciones acaricio con ternura su cabello acercándose lentamente para observar mejor cada fino detalle de su rostro.

Sus labios rosados incitándole a posar sobre ellos las yemas de sus dedos y sin pleno control de lo que hacia los rozo con delicadeza sintiéndolos algo húmedos y suaves, ella lanzo un pequeño suspiro haciendo que Len reaccionara para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella se parecía tanto a Rin… que le daban ganas de…

¡Momento! ¡¿Por qué demonios empezaba a sentir por Rui lo mismo que sentía por Rin?! Tal vez en el pasado no hubiera dudado en seducirla y usarla para olvidar a su gemela, pero ese no era el caso, no se acercaba a la pelinegra con esos pensamientos más bien quería… enamorarla.

-Len…-susurro entre sueños para sorpresa del rubio quien deslizo con dulzura la mano sobre su mejilla esbozando una sonrisa.

Su piel blanca y tan suave, bajo un poco más la trayectoria de su mano llevándola hasta su cuello en donde noto colgando de este una cadenita de oro muy peculiar, bajo la vista para ver que dije colgaba de este, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que el dije estaba dentro de las ropas de la chica y más específico… entre sus pechos.

Por supuesto que no iba a meter la mano entre su ropa, así que simple y sencillamente intento jalar con suavidad la cadena, cosa que no funciono ya que Rui se movió quedando recostada de lado y asustando a Len quien apenas pudo reaccionar temiendo que la pelinegra le diera una bofetada por lo que estaba haciendo que fácilmente podía ser malpensado. Por suerte para él Rui seguía profundamente dormida.

Len solo suspiró al ver la así… tan tierna… e indefensa…y ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?! Si, la chica era muy bonita y se parecía tanto a Rin… pero… ¡No debía sentirse atraído por ella! Eso no debería de ser, estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto para ir a dormir a otra habitación pero algo muy peculiar lo detuvo, al darse vuelta la manga de su camisa estaba siendo sostenida por ella…

…

Para cuando la pelinegra abrió los ojos pudo ver claramente como la luz entraba por las amplias ventanas, aún estaba algo desorientada dándose cuenta de que había alguien aferrándose a su mano, volteo solo para ver al príncipe dormido a su lado solo apoyando la cabeza sobre la cama.

-¿Qué…-dijo aun un poco confundida moviendo su mano al tiempo que Len se despertaba dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

Por alguna razón eso a Rui no le molesto, de hecho se sintió muy feliz al verlo tras despertar de un pesado sueño, el ambiente era tan cómodo aun cuando ninguno de los dos pronunciaba una sola palabra, solo se miraban fijamente como lo haría cualquier pareja de enamorados recién casada, pero todo tiene un final y ese mágico momento se rompió cuando después de tocar Lenka entro para despertar al príncipe.

-Muy buen… ¡Mamá!-grito la rubia sorprendida al ver a su progenitora en la cama.

-¿Con que ninguna relación, eh?-dijo Len mientras seguía en el suelo a lado de Rui.

-¡Le-Len-sama!-dijo aún más impactada.

….

-Luka-la llamo el pelimorado bajando de las escaleras de su humilde casa-¿Dónde está Rin?-le pregunto.

-Seguro salió a ver a Rinto y Lenka, tal vez quedo con ellos esta mañana-dijo la pelirosa terminando el desayuno para su amado esposo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando la encontramos?-le dijo Gakupo algo nostálgico.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Fuimos a dar un paseo al bosque rogándole a las estrellas que pudiéramos tener un hijo y de la nada hayamos a la pobre chica-dijo Luka recordando-Gracias al cielo su situación no era grave y pudimos ayudarla, justo después llego Rei a verla, al parecer la Reina Lily la estaba buscando y él tuvo una grandiosa idea para ayudarla a ocultarse.

-El cambio de identidades-concreto Gakupo mientras su esposa le servía el desayuno-Rei huyo con Rui fingiendo que ella era Rin y la verdadera Rin tomo la apariencia de Rui para hacerse pasar por ella y fue así que pudo vivir pacíficamente con nosotros.

-La pobre de Rin ya ha pasado por mucho y al escuchar su historia no pude evitar conmoverme, puede que ella haya cometido errores, pero con lo de la reina, sus hijos, el accidente que tuvo y ahora el regreso de Len… quien sabe cómo acabaran las cosas, puede que ella salga mucho más lastimada esta vez-suspiro Luka.

-Pase lo que pase estaremos con ella-dijo el pelimorado asentando su taza de café-Solo me gustaría saber de qué forma va a reaccionar Len si se llega a enterar de que Rin esta viva.

Mientras tanto en el palacio…

Rinto se acababa de levantar aun algo adormilado, le pareció extraño que Lenka no hubiera ido a despertarlo como era costumbre y escucho todo un desastre afuera, por lo cual asomo por la puerta con algo de curiosidad.

Primero paso Len corriendo frente a él como si se tratara de algo de vida o muerte, seguido de eso entendió la razón por la cual estaba huyendo, Meiko iba persiguiendo a Len con espada en mano, cosa que no le extraño mucho debido a que esos dos tenían asuntos pendientes.

-¡Len KAGAMINE! ¡Vuelve acá! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!-gritaba la castaña claramente furiosa.

Debido a lo adormilado que estaba no le tomo mucha importancia y estuvo a punto de entrar de nuevo a su cuarto. Lo que lo hizo despertar por completo fue ver a su madre corriendo a toda prisa detrás de ellos.

-¡No Meiko! ¡No lo mates! ¡No me hizo nada, solo durmió a mi lado!

-¡Madre!-grito él sorprendido, acción de la que ninguno de los tres adultos se percató, solamente su gemela que disminuyo un poco la velocidad al estar cerca.

-¡Mamá, espera! ¡Meiko-nee no es lo que tú piensas! ¡Deténganse!

-¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando?-dijo Rinto deteniendo a su hermana de la muñeca.

-Eto…-dijo sonrojándose violentamente-Primero ponte un poco más de ropa-dijo notando que este a penas y estaba "presentable".

-¿En? ¿Qué?-dijo algo extrañado hasta que por fin se percato de a lo que Lenka se referia-¡Maldicion!-dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe para rápidamente cambiarse y ponerle fin al relajo de allá afuera.

Finalmente los tres adultos y Lenka estaban sentados de rodillas en el suelo cabizbajos mientras el príncipe Rinto caminaba de un lado al otro estando en la biblioteca de brazos cruzados algo indignado por el escándalo que esos cuatro armaron en el castillo.

-¿Y bien?-los presiono para que contestaran la pregunta momentos antes le había hecho.

Rui Len y Meiko intentaron contestar pero al parecer estaban en desacuerdo por lo que cada quien dijo la que se le vino en gana sin que alguien pudiera saber a quien atender primero.

-Silencio. Que hable Lenka-sentencio él.

-Pues veras…-dijo comenzando a recordar.

-"¿Con que ninguna relación, eh?"-dijo Len mientras seguía en el suelo a lado de Rui.

-"¡Le-Len-sama!"-dijo aún más impactada-"Pues… ella es mi madre y ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-se dirigió a la pelinegra con cara de "¿Cómo diablos?".

-"Lenka"-se puso de pie el rubio subiéndose a la cama-"¿Te gustaría que yo fuera tu padre?"-dijo en tono burlón abrazando a Rui de forma un tanto posesiva dando le a entender que no le importaba en lo mas minimo su respuesta-"No estaría mal casarme con tu mamá después de que pasamos la noche juntos"-dijo con toda la intención de una broma, pero no contaba con que alguien más lo escuchara malentendiendo la situación.

-"¡¿Qué, que?!"-grito Meiko alterada al ver como el rubio abrazaba melosamente a Rui-"¡Eres un maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Rui?! ¡Te voy a hacer picadillo!"-grito la castaña furiosa.

-"No, espera, era una broma"-dijo Len intentando calmar a Meiko, pero ya era demasiado tarde por que la mujer desenfundo su espada lanzándose hacia él.

-"¡Kagamine estás muerto!"-se lanzó a perseguirlo.

-"¡Era mentira! ¡Ella ni siquiera esta desnuda! ¡Te juro que no la toque!"-penso un segundo lo que dijo-"Al menos no de manera pervertida"-grito mientras huía a toda prisa.

-"¡Meiko, no espera!"-dijo Rui poniéndose de pie para perseguirlos y así evitar una catástrofe.

-"¡Mamá!"-grito Lenka siguiendo a los adultos.

-Y si fue como todo inicio-termino de explicar la rubia.

-Así que fue eso-dijo Rinto con una venita en la frente conteniendo su irritación-Primero que nada-dijo mirando a la castaña-¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre ir por ahí con una espada amenazando al príncipe de muerte?! ¡Afortunadamente la reina salió desde muy temprano para visitar en el otro reino la tumba de su hermana así que dale gracias al cielo que no estaba aquí o de lo contrario no seguirías viva para contarlo!-exploto contra Meiko-¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa?

-Dale gracias Len, por hoy te salvaste-dijo mirando asesinamente al rubio mientras este se reía de que Rinto la hubiera reprendido cual niña pequeñita.

-Y usted príncipe Len-dijo dirigiéndose a él con el mismo tono irritado con el cual le hablo a la castaña, pero un poco más calmado-¿No está ya grandecito para jugar ese tipo de bromas de doble sentido?

-Mira quien lo dice-soltó su gemela.

-¡Lenka!-le reprocho el rubio.

-¿Qué? No tienes derecho a decir nada porque saliste igualito a él, hasta parecen padre e hijo-le dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal, pero no con el mismo tono tímido de siempre, más bien sonando un poco seria al respecto pues considero que el tono de Rinto era algo exagerado para un simple juego de adultos que actuaban como si fueran niños además de que en la persecución ella también termino reprendida.

-Ja, Ja-rio Meiko-¿Y quién es el padre y quien es el hijo?-pregunto con cierto sarcasmo.

-¡Oye!-le reprocharon al unísono los dos rubios.

-Igualitos-susurro Lenka.

-Y por último-dijo Rinto retomando su postura-Mama…de Lenka-corrigió instantáneamente-¿Cómo fue que usted llego al cuarto del príncipe?

-¡La secuestrarte! ¡La secuestraste y la obligaste a pasar la noche contigo ¿Verdad?!-le reprocho la castaña Len.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Se sentía mal y lo único que pude hacer fue traerla al castillo!-se defendió el rubio.

-¡Ya es suficiente Meiko!-le reclamó la pelinegra a su sobre protectora amiga-¡Él no me hizo nada!

-¡Silencio los tres!-estallo Rinto de nuevo-¡Son adultos compórtense como tal y resuelvan sus diferencias de una manera civilizada!

-Lo sentimos-dijeron al uní solo apenados y bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno-suspiro un poco aliviado el rubio-Así está mejor ¿No lo creen?

-Rui ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?-le pegunto Len ayudándole a levantarse.

-¡Eres un maldito Abusivo!-le grito Meiko-¡Date por muerto!-dijo desenfundando su espada.

-¡¿Qué ni siquiera puedo pedirle una cita?!-salió corriendo le siendo perseguido muy de cerca por la castaña.

-¡No mientras yo viva!

-¡Meiko, detente!-se dispuso a seguirlos mientras andaban de aquí para allá por toda la extensa biblioteca.

-¡No, mama, espera!-corrió Lenka tras ella mientras Rinto se quedaba inmóvil de brazos cruzados con una venita en la cabeza al tiempo que escuchaba a los "adultos" hacer de nueva cuenta su desastre.

-¡Detente Meiko-nee!

-¡Rui, Lenka, no se metan, esa cucaracha no merece estar viva!

-¡Yo solo le pedí una cita!

-¡Len huye!

-¡Deténganse por favor!

Finalmente Rinto estallo después de que al oír todo eso intentaba inútilmente contenerse.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! ¡No hagan que los detenga de nuevo! ¡Príncipe Len, pare de una vez!

-¡No eres mi jefe y ni loco me detengo seria suicidio!

-¡No lo hagas Meiko-nee!

Y al parecer algunos libros volaron, un estante se cayó y los gritos siguieron por todos lados. Vaya forma de iniciar el día, no se imaginaban que más cosas como esas sucederían.

-¡Que no pueden actuar normal!


	5. Un vistazo al pasado

Capítulo 5: Un vistazo al pasado

Era un día normal común y corriente, cierta pelinegra preparaba la comida para el resto de la familia que en esos momentos no se encontraban, Luka había ido con Lenka al ensayo de baile para el festival en el que estaba participando, Gakupo estaba trabajando y los únicos dos que estaban en casa eran Rui y su querido hijo.

Todo estaba en profunda calma hasta que se escuchó a alguien tocando a la puerta.

-¡Yo atiendo!-dijo un Rinto de 12 años dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una mujer de largos cabellos rubios vestida con ropas muy elegantes y acompañadas de hermosas joyas, venía con lo que parecían ser dos guardias, miro al niño con superioridad.

-Igualito a su madre-dijo con un tono claramente audible y entro dejando al pobre chico pasmado ante tan abrumadora presencia.

-¿Quién es…-asomo Rui quedándose completamente impactada al ver la figura que estaba frente a ella.

-Así que aquí era donde te estabas ocultando Rin-llamo la atención de Rinto que llamara a su madre con ese nombre.

-Hijo, será mejor que vayas a donde Luka-dijo sin quitar de su cara la expresión asustada que tenía al verse descubierta por su madre.

-Él no se ira, creo que tiene todo el derecho de quedarse a escuchar y que sepa de todo lo que le fue negado por tu egoísmo de niña pequeña-le regaño la reina.

-¡No me salgas con esas tonterías, tu querías matarlo! ¡Te escuche cuando hablabas con Akaito sobre mi embarazo!-grito Rui a todo lo que daba intentando atacar a su madre y siendo detenida de inmediato por los guardias que la acompañaban-¡Suéltenme!-grito casi pataleando.

-¡Guarda silencio chiquilla impertinente! ¡Todo eso ya quedo en el pasado!-se volteo a ver al rubio detrás de ella.

-Rinto, por favor vete-dijo su madre casi suplicante mientras seguía forcejeando para liberarse de los guardias y el chico seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Dime pequeño-dijo la reina cambiando su tono de voz a uno más dulce-¿No te gustaría ser tratado como el príncipe que eres y tomar tu lugar en Interion como debería ser?

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio.

-¡No la escuches!-le grito su madre.

-¿A caso no te ha contado nada Rin?-sonrió-No creo que tú como debas estar viviendo en un lugar como este, te ofrezco riqueza, miles de hombres a tu disposición, sirvientas cumpliendo todos tus caprichos y absolutamente todo lo que quieras si te vienes conmigo para convertirte en el próximo heredero al trono de mi reino-dijo Lily estirándole la mano-¿Qué dices?-le pregunto la reina convencida de que cualquiera aceptaría una oferta como esa.

-Y supongo que a cambio de eso debo dejar a mi familia-dijo Rinto intuyendo que ese sería el trato pues con el comportamiento hacia su madre estaba más que claro que solo quería llevárselo a él.

-Así es-dijo notando la perspicacia del chico.

-Me encantaría-sonrió el rubio-Pero no gracias, realmente no me interesan en nada ese tipo de cosas, estoy muy bien con lo que tengo ahora y mientras tenga a mi familia no necesito nada más.

-Así que así están las cosas-dijo la mujer enderezándose-¡Guardias vámonos!-los llamo dirigiéndose a la puerta y se paró en esta antes de salir-Te doy un mes para tomar tu decisión, piénsalo muy bien estaré muy al pendiente, nos veremos-sonrió Lily saliendo de la pequeña casa y dejando solos a Rin y su hijo.

-Rinto…-lo llamo la mujer algo dudosa ya que sabía que seguramente este estaría muy desconcertado o enojado con ella.

-¿Me podrías explicar que fue lo que sucedió, madre?¿Por qué esa señora llego de la nada a ofrecerme ser príncipe y por qué te llamo Rin?-dijo mirándola seriamente.

Ella sabía que ya era hora de contarle la verdad a su hijo, después de todo esa escenita no podía pasar desapercibida por ninguno de los dos y Rinto le exigía respuestas, suspiro pesadamente tomando asiento, gesto que su hijo impidió sabiendo que su madre estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad.

-La persona que viste es la reina del reino de Amira, mi madre y por consecuencia tu abuela. Mi verdadero nombre es Kagamine Rin, soy la princesa de su capital, Interion, y heredera al trono o lo era hasta que escape.

-¿Cómo que escapaste?-le pregunto el rubio algo sorprendido.

-Cuando estaba embarazada y a punto de casarme con el príncipe del reino vecino me entere de que no querían que ustedes vivieran, Akaito fingió ser comprensivo conmigo para que a la hora del parto los asesinaran a ti y a Lenka, por supuesto que en ese entonces ni yo sabía que tendría gemelos, pero no iba a dejar que me los arrebataran de esa forma tan cruel y por eso escape… Gakupo y Luka me encontraron y decidieron hacerse cargo de mí, pero mi madre no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y mando a buscarme, por suerte para mi Rei, que era un sirviente del castillo y un buen amigo me encontró primero, entre los dos ideamos un plan perfecto para que la reina no me encontrara, él huyo con su gemela que se estaba haciendo pasar por mí para ser perseguidos por los guardias mientras viajaban continuamente y yo me quede aquí adoptando su apariencia e identidad, lo cual no fue muy difícil debido al parecido entre nosotras. Desde entonces he estado viviendo aquí pacíficamente bajo el nombre de Kagene Rui, hasta ahora…

-Eso no explica porque quería llevarme con ella-dijo Rinto.

-Para ella yo estoy muerta, no puedo volver al reino y tomar mi lugar como princesa porque se supone que morí hace 12 años, por lo cual no quedo heredero al trono, necesita a alguien a quien dejarle el poder cuando algo le suceda y dado que tú tienes la sangre del linaje Kagamine eres la mejor opción-le dijo algo entristecida Rin.

-¿Y qué hay de Lenka?

-Es mejor que no sepa que es tu hermana, si ella logra su cometido no quiero que alejen a los dos de mí.

-Ya veo…

Realmente era algo muy complicado que de la noche a la mañana te enteres de que tu mamá no es quien dice ser y que además es una princesa que hace mucho tiempo huyo de su reino, pero Rinto decidió confiar en ella y creer que si no había hablado sobre el tema era por que sin duda tenía sus razones.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente y la reina Lily iba continuamente a convencer a Rinto de que aceptara el trato y el con toda la amabilidad posible se lo negaba, aunque había que elogiar la insistencia de la reina de hacer un viaje de 9 ida y vuelta en coche horas para ir a verlo.

Cierto día iban Rin y los gemelos caminando después de haber hecho las compras de la semana de todo lo necesario en casa.

-Pero parece que la reina de verdad necesita un heredero y sigue siendo muy insistente contigo-le bromeo Lenka.

-Yo lo único que quiero es quedarme con ustedes, si me voy con la reina es más que seguro que no podré volver a verlos y no quiero separarme de ustedes, en especial de ti mi hermanita-dijo dándole un apretón de mano que la chica le devolvió mientras caminaban al frente de su madre que se había retrasado un poquito leyendo la lista de compras para ver si no le faltaba nada.

A lo lejos podían escucharle los gritos de pánico y al levantar la mirada Rin pudo ver claramente un coche fuera de control que iba directo hacia sus hijos, por acto de reflejo soltó las compras y empujo a los gemelos recibiendo ella el impacto directo.

Rinto instantáneamente ayudo a Lenka a levantarse algo aturdido por los gritos de todo el lugar y con el presentimiento de que algo terrible había sucedido y al voltear pudo comprobar sus sospechas.

En el cuarto del hospital se encontraban Gakupo, Luka y los gemelos entristecidos por la lamentable condición de su madre. Les habían dicho que no podían hacer nada para salvarla ya que no había doctores lo suficientemente especializados para tratarla y que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que muriera. El pelimorado asomo por la ventana vislumbrando a la reina Lily dirigiéndose hacia allá.

-Luka, oculta a Lenka, ella viene para acá.

La pelirosa hizo caso metiéndose con la niña aun pequeño cuarto continuo y tapándole la boca a la rubia para que no digiera nada, segundos después entro la reina acompañada de sus dos guardias.

-No parece que vaya a sobrevivir-dijo sin ningún remordimiento Lily-Aunque creo que el doctor de nuestro reino podría hacer algo por ella.

-Entonces hagamos un trato-le dirigió Rinto una mirada decisiva pero llena de lágrimas-Has que tu doctor la salve y yo acepto irme contigo.

Lily sonrió para sus adentros .

-Trato hecho.

-Solo tengo una pregunta-dijo volteando a ver a su madre de nuevo-¿Por qué yo? ¿Acaso no tiene otros familiares que puedan hacerse cargo de su reino?

-No hay más descendientes de la familia Kagamine y por ningún motivo pienso cederle el trono a la familia de Leon, además de que Len no ha logrado siquiera darme un mísero nieto-bufo lo último un tanto irritada.

-¿Quién es Len?

No resulto muy difícil al mejor doctor de todo Amira poder salvarle la vida a Rin, Rinto estuvo ocupado resolviendo un par de asuntos con Lily, por lo que durante un buen tiempo no pudo ver a su madre, aunque ya estaba más aliviado por que lograron salvar a Rin, sin duda en cuanto la volviera a ver su madre seria la misma mujer sonriente y llena de vida que conocía, pero en cuanto pudiera hablar con ella habrían temas muy delicados que tenía que tratar, finalmente pudo verla, ella estaba platicando con Lenka muy plácidamente.

-Madre-se acercó para reclamarle intentando no sonar muy grosero, más bien estaba muy sorprendido de lo que la reina Lily le había dicho-¡¿Por qué diablos no nos dijiste que tenías un hermano gemelo?!

-¡Rinto!-se levantó Lena sobresaltada al ver la expresión de su gemelo.

-¿Él es tu hermano?-le pregunto Rin a la niña.

-Sí, lo es-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-reacciono algo sorprendido, ¿Por qué su madre había preguntado eso? Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Rinto… mama… perdió la memoria-declaró la chica algo afligida.

Ambos gemelos tardaron un poco en asimilar la situación, ya han pasado dos años pero hasta la fecha su madre no ha recuperado completamente la memoria, Los recuerda a ellos, recuerda a Meiko, Gakupo, Luka, Rui, Rei e incluso un poco a su madre, nada más, pero en especial no tenía ni un recuerdo de Len y de que era el padre de sus hijos. Solo las tres personas mayores de las ya mencionadas sabían de eso y decidieron guardar el secreto, ya que algo como eso era mejor que Rin lo recordara por su cuenta ya que no sabían cómo reaccionaría al saber que en el pasado cometió incesto con su propio hermano gemelo.

…

-No puedo creer lo mucho que nos parecemos al príncipe Len-dijo Lenka doblando las sabanas de la cama de su gemelo.

-¿Qué esperabas? Después de todo es nuestro tío-dijo Rinto mientras continuaba acomodándose bien su ropa-Incluso salimos más parecidos a él que a nuestro padre, ya que es el gemelo de nuestra madre.

-Me hubiera gustado conocer a nuestro padre, es una lástima que haya muerto antes de que siquiera pudiéramos conocerlo-suspiro Lenka.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso-volteo a ver a su hermana-Tal vez nuestro padre siga vivo en algún lado.

-¿Estas diciendo que mama nos mintió?-dijo incrédula mirando a Rinto.

-No estoy diciendo eso, pero recuerda que hay varias cosas que nuestra madre nos estuvo ocultando y a saber si más-dijo terminando de anudar su corbata-Jamás nos dijo el nombre de nuestro padre, tampoco nos dijo sobre su verdadera identidad, su relación con la reina Lily y mucho menos que tenía un hermano gemelo, han sido tantas cosas que ya ni siquiera sé cuándo nos está mintiendo-suspiro algo decepcionado-Me pregunto qué otras cosas nos habrá ocultado y cuantos secretos no sabremos. Pero lo que más me preocupa es la restauración de su memoria.

-No podemos culparla, solo quería lo mejor para nosotros, muy en el fondo eso era que no supiéramos nada, si la reina Lily no hubiera encontrado a nuestra madre seguiríamos viviendo pacíficamente en el otro reino y todas esa verdades ocultas no serían más que algo sin importancia.

-Todo eso ya no importa, no hay secreto que ella guarde por más oscuro que sea que pueda cambiar nuestra situación-dijo Rinto-Ya no me importa que otras cosas nos oculte, lo único que quiero es que todo esto acabe y podamos regresar a nuestra antigua vida en donde tú y yo éramos hermanos y no teníamos preocupaciones.

Len toco la puerta y seguido de eso paso.

-¿Ya están listos?-les pregunto.

Ese día Len iba ir al cementerio, pero Rinto y Lenka querían ir con él para así a provechar a investigar sobre el pasado de su madre, que aunque ya sabían lo más relevante acerca de su vida pensaron que el rubio podría darles pistas para encontrar a su padre y ayudar a Rin a recordar aunque sea un poquito.

-Así que esta es la tumba de su gemela-dijo Lenka con algo de tristeza cuando ya estaban frente a la lápida con el nombre de Rin.

-Si…-dijo con aflicción.

-¿Cómo era?-le pregunto Rinto-No hemos visto ni un solo cuadro de ella en el castillo y es como si no hubiera existido ya que nadie la menciona.

-Eso es porque cuando murió mama borro todo rastro de Rin, no entiendo muy bien la razón pero se encargó de que nadie volviera a decir su nombre siquiera, es por eso que muchos no saben cómo o quien era ella.

-Estoy segura que era un hermosa persona-dijo la pequeña rubia intentando sonreír para subirle el ánimo al que consideraba su tío.

-Lo era… Era la mujer más bella en todo sentido, su sonrisa era más que suficiente para alegrar a cualquier persona que la viera, solía hacer pucheros bastante infantiles a pesar de su edad pero se veía realmente tierna, aun con lo egoísta y caprichosa que podía llegar a ser me encargaba de intentar cumplir todos sus mandatos, amaba verla feliz… era mi hermana gemela, pero por sobre todo era mi princesa-una lagrima rodo por su mejilla siendo Lenka la primera en percatarse de eso, quería ahorrarle su tristeza y decirle que su querida Rin estaba viva. De verdad quería…

-Len-sama…-detuvo su voz al notar como Rinto la sostenía de la muñeca mirándola con tristeza y moviendo la cabeza en señal de no.

Y como si le pudiera leerle la mente noto en su mirada el claro mensaje que decía "No somos nosotros quienes deberían decírselo", lo entendió a la perfección, pero lo peor de todo no era que el sufrimiento de Len se alargaría un poco más, si no que su propia madre no recordaba mucho de él y a la larga eso solo los lastimaba a los dos. Pero sin duda se enteraría, tenía que hacerlo, tenía derecho a saber que su adoración estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba, sin embargo debía ser la misma Rin quien se lo confesara y lo único que podía hacer Lenka era intentar consolar a su tío, jalo la manga de Len para que él le prestara algo de atención y cuando la volteo a ver le ella sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

-Si ella estuviera viva… ¿Qué le diría?

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer lentamente, era apenas una llovizna, pero se sentía fría.

-Le pediría perdón por haberla abandonado como lo hice, por haberla lastimado con mis hirientes palabras y por haberle mentido de la peor forma posible-dijo de cayendo de rodillas y mirando al frente-Aunque tal vez ni siquiera piense en perdonarme…

Las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ellos fueron paradas instantáneamente y arriba de ambos lograron distinguir una sombrilla negra, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de quién era la mano que la sostenía.

-Estoy segura de que lo perdonaría-dijo Rui con una sonrisa

-Rui… ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Len mirándole aun algo sorprendido, se veía más bonita de lo normal.

-Vine a ver a mis…-se detuvo antes de decir hijos recordando que Len no sabía que también era la madre de Rinto y que se vería en ese lugar con los gemelos no contando con que el rubio mayor también se presentara-Mis tíos, vine a ver la tumba de mis tíos…y bueno pues…

-¿Sus tíos? ¿No se suponía que usted era de otro reino?-le pregunto el extrañado.

-Tíos lejanos-se corrigió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo-A penas y los concia…

Len suspiro poniéndose de pie, era más que obvio que no sabía mentir, al igual que Rin se ponía nerviosa cuando lo hacía, cosa que noto de inmediato pero decidió pasar por alto.

-Pues ya que Rui está aquí ¿qué les parece si los cuatro vamos a dar un paseo para animarnos un poco el día de hoy?

-¡¿Eh?!-reaccionaron Rinto, Lenka y Rui.

#-#-#-#

¿Qué tal gente?

Solo para aclarar. Hasta ahorita sabemos:

Que Lenka y Rinto son gemelos hijos de Rin y Len.

Que Rinto y Lenka piensan que Len es su tío y no saben quién es su padre.

Que Rin perdió la memoria y hasta la fecha no recordaba que tenía un hermano gemelo, y que Luka le dijo que no se relacionara mucho con Len, además de que sigue confundida.

Que las únicas personas que en estos momentos saben que Len es el padre de Rinto y Lenka son Meiko, Luka y Gakupo, por supuesto que Rei también lo sabe pero él es punto y aparte.

Que nadie en el reino recuerda como o quien era Rin.

Que Len comienza a enamorarse de Rin y que ella apenas y recuerda uno que otro detalle sobre él.

Y pues la historia comienza a ponerse interesante porque no son los únicos secretos que guarda la familia Kagamine, aún falta descubrir la verdadera razón por la que Rin y Len se separaron o porque Lily elimino cualquier información sobre Rin y si ella se vuelve a enamorar de Len o recuerda todo lo que este le hizo antes de caer de nueva cuenta perdidamente enamorada.

Definitivamente Len se enterara de que Rin está viva pero ¿Podrá ella perdonarlo después de lo mucho que la hizo sufrir?


	6. Familia

Capítulo 6: Familia

La llovizna vino tal cual se fue, solo duro unos momentos antes de que ese día volviera a estar despejado y claro, un día perfecto para salir de paseo como todo una familia, así que los cuatro Kagamine tomaron la decisión de ir a la plaza principal donde los domingos siempre había todo tipo de juegos como una pequeña feria para divertir a la gente.

-Mira, mira mami-dijo Lenka cual niña pequeña señalando un juego de tiro de dardos en el cual habían varios premios, pero había un peluche de osito de felpa que a la rubia le llamo mucho la atención.

-Vaya, está muy bonito-contesto Rui.

-¿Te gusta ese peluche Lenka?-le pregunto Rinto.

-Sí, ¿apoco no está bonito?

-Ya veo-dijo dirigiéndose al juego seguido de los otros tres y le pago al señor para que le entregara los dardos.

-Aquí tienes-dijo el señor entregándoselos y notando la compañía que el niño traía consigo.

Con un rápido movimiento logro lanzar perfectamente los tres dardos y hacer la puntuación máxima dejando sorprendido a todos los presentes debido a la destreza que tenía para acertar en el blanco.

-Vaya habilidad, por favor elija su premio-dijo el señor que atendía el juego.

-Quiero ese oso-dijo señalando el mismo que su gemela y en cuanto se lo entregaron se lo dio a Lenka con una sonrisa-Es todo tuyo-dijo dejando algo pasmada a la chica por el gesto tan atento de su hermano que desde hace mucho tiempo no mostraba para con ella.

La rubia lo tomo cuando su madre le dio un jalón para que reaccionara, miro el peluche algo seria y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo como si de su mayor tesoro se tratara dándole mas afecto al peluche que a su hermano, que por cuestiones obvias no podía abrazar en ese momento.

-Muchas gracias-le sonrió estrechando más fuerte el peluche y dándole un beso.

-Quien fuera ese maldito peluche-gruño Rinto apenas perceptible reconociendo las intenciones de su gemela de hacerlo enojar apropósito con ese gesto como diciéndole que eso es lo que le hubiera hecho a él, cosa que para Len no pasó desapercibida y soltó una risita por los celos del rubio hacia el peluche inanimado.

-Mira mama-se lo entrego Lenka a Rui, seguido de lo cual imito el gesto de su hija.

-Si, quien fuera el muy maldito-dijo Len él el mismo tono que Rinto sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Rui volteo a ver a los dos rubios que parecían algo molestos.

-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada-afirmaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, pues continuemos con el recorrido-dijo tomando la mano de Rui para seguir caminando por el lugar dejando tan solo un par de pasos atrás a Rinto y Lenka.

-¿No crees que últimamente Len-sama ha estado muy apegado a nuestra madre?-le pregunto la rubia en voz baja a su hermano de modo que solo él la pudiera escuchar.

-Supongo que sí, pero me alegra, de ese modo tal vez mama recuerde algo sobre su hermano.

-Rinto, Lenka, dense prisa-los llamo el rubio mayor mientras veía que Lenka le susurraba algo al oído a su hermano y lo tomaba de la mano-Dense prisa.

Los gemelos se apresuraron a alcanzar a los adultos seguido de lo cual Lenka tomo la mano de su madre y Rinto la mano de Len dejando los un tanto sorprendidos por la acción.

-Lenka piensa que de esta forma es mejor para que no nos separemos, hay mucha gente y para cuando menos nos demos cuenta ya nos habremos perdido-dijo el rubio sin mirar no a Rin ni a Len, pero ambos sonrieron.

Mientras tanto en el castillo…

-¡¿Cómo que no está?!-reclamo una peli verde claramente irritada ante la afirmación de la reina.

-Y yo que sé, no me dijo nada-le dijo Lily claramente indiferente y a ambas les llamo la atención que alguien llamaba a la puerta-Adelante-dijo la reina.

-Lily-sama, he venido a ver a mi adorado prometido y no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-No tengo idea de lo que Rinto hace los domingo, después de todo es su único día de descanso así que no sé dónde está, tal vez salió a pasear o a visitar otro reino, no me interesa. Ahora que lo pienso me parece que salió con Len a no sé dónde, los domingos no soy niñera de ninguno de los dos-dijo claramente irritada.

-¡Pero necesito hablar con él!-reclamo Miku claramente encaprichada.

-¡No me levantes el tono de voz, por lo que se tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ya estas divorciada de mi hijo, si quieres verlo o hablar con él entonces ve en qué lado de la ciudad lo encuentras, si no regrésate a tu reino y vuelve cuando él esté aquí, a ver si es que quiere atenderte! Y usted señorita-dijo dirigiéndose a Teto-Hágame el favor de retirarse también, los domingos no quiero saber nada de los reinos, cosas políticas o quien sabe, era un día pacifico hasta que llegaron así que retírense de inmediato.

La razón de porque Lily no estaba de muy buen humor los domingos era que por lo general ese día iba a ver la tumba de su hermana desde muy temprano razón por la cual no descubrió el incidente de la biblioteca de hacia varas semanas, regresaba muy cansada del viaje al atardecer y después aprovechaba el resto del día para su merecido descanso de los asuntos de los reinos, por lo cual no le gustaba ser molestada ese día importándole en lo más mínimo se Rinto utilizaba ese día libre de ella para ir a visitar a su madre o lo que Len hiciera, era un día libre de ellos y ellos libres de ella, todos ganaban.

-¡Pues en ese caso iré a buscarlo!-dijo Miku saliendo del despacho furiosa.

-Yo veré si encuentro a Rinto, segurito que esta con esa sirvienta de Quinta-dijo Teto irritada también retirándose.

-Qué manera de arruinar mi día-dijo la reina dejándose caer en su silla frente al escritorio. Debí quedarme más tiempo contigo hermanita-dijo mirando al techo mientras cerraba los ojos-Mira nada más el problema en el que está metido tu hijo.

-Mi señora-dijo una peliplata asomando al lugar-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ah, eres tu Haku-dijo volteando a ver a su sirvienta personal.

-Hoy es el aniversario número 20 de la muerte del rey León ¿No piensa ir a visitar su tumba?

-Sabes que yo no hago eso, por otro lado podría levantar sospechas…-se puso de pie-Tienes razón, tal vez deba ir para echarle en cara la clase de alimaña que siempre fue y lo aborrecible que fue abandonar mi apellido por el de él para así poder criar a los hijos de mi adorada hermana. Maldigo el día en el que Mirra se enamoró de él y le dio gemelos.

-Es una verdadera lástima que Mirra-sama lo amara a tales extremos de suicidarse por su traición-dijo Haku algo entristecida-Pero usted se esmeró en educar como su propia madre a sus sobrinos, es algo muy admirable.

-Aunque no lo creas yo siempre odie a esos dos niños, hasta ahora los sigo odiando por ser hijos del infame de Leon que se atrevió a arrebatarme a mi adorada hermanita, pero por otro lado el hecho de que son hijos de ella disminuye mi ira y solo por Mirra me dedique a criar a sus hijos, ahora lo único que me queda es esperar a que esta enfermedad que tengo acabe conmigo y me vaya al infierno pare encontrarme nuevamente con Leon, pero con mi hermanita en el cielo… absolutamente todo habrá valido la pena-dijo lo último con una triste sonrisa.

-Antes de morir ¿Le dirá a Len-sama que Rin jamás murió y que lo del funeral fue para que ella ya no tuviera el derecho de heredar al trono por abandonar el reino y huir con un sirviente?

-No, debo admitir que en un comienzo me indigno mucho el hecho de que Rin saliera embarazada y no quisiera decir quién era el padre de su hijo-dijo recordando que ese día enfrente de Akaito le dio una cachetada y hasta la insulto de manera muy cruel-Incluso su prometido y yo planeábamos deshacernos del bastardo en cuanto naciera, pero Mirra jamás hubiera reaccionado de ese modo, ella hubiera apoyado a su hija hasta el final y me di cuanta demasiado tarde, mi mismo orgullo no me dejo disculparme y hasta la fecha no lo he hecho, si alguien va a decirle a Len que su gemela está viva será ella misma, si es que así lo desea, incluso me sorprende que aún no le haya dicho siendo que lo ve frecuentemente fingiendo ser Rui, pero supongo que ha de tener sus razones.

-Tal vez este en lo correcto su majestad, pero quizás al final sea perdonada por el hecho de haberle quitado la vida a Leon-sama, si usted se arrepiente…

-No me arrepiento de nada y pienso aceptar mi castigo cuando mi alma sea juzgada-dijo la reina con determinación.

…

El fotógrafo estaba algo aburrido, para el concurso de fotos tenía que tomar una que retratara a una familia, en la foto tenía que notarse la felicidad de los integrantes de la familia, tenía que ser de la manera más casual y natural posible, y entonces los vio, la familia perfecta para ser retratada, eran tres rubios caminando con una mujer, todos iban tomados de la mano platicando y riendo muy plácidamente.

-Disculpen-acerco a ellos-Me gustaría poder tomarles una foto, es para un concurso de fotografía y el tema es la familia, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría retratarlos a usted a su esposa y sus hijos-le dijo el fotógrafo al que considero el padre de familia.

-Eh, pero…-Rin iba a reprochar algo cuando fue interrumpida por Len.

-Por supuesto que nos encantaría ¿Verdad hijos?-dijo dirigiéndose a los niños.

Rinto reacciono un poco extrañado pero de inmediato reconoció la expresión de Len que le decía "Síganme el juego" y asintió, Lenka solo sonrió divertida mientras Rin los miraba algo confundida ya que al parecer todos se pusieron de acuerdo con un simple intercambio de miradas y no le quedaba de otra más que seguirles el juego.

-Bien, señor-dijo abrazando a su supuesta esposa mientras los gemelos se acomodaban frente a ellos-Pero nos gustaría que sacara dos juegos para quedarnos con uno de ellos.

-Sera un verdadero placer.

En la foto se podía notar como Rin estaba muy cerca de Len mirándose a los ojos como una pareja de enamorados mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y ella posaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Lenka quien abrazaba efusivamente a su gemelo y este a su vez le sonreía.

En cuanto tomo la foto el fotógrafo entrego una a la feliz pareja y se retiró de inmediato, cabe destacar que se ganó el primer lugar, pero volviendo a la supuesta familia Len observaba muy complacido la foto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ahora que lo veo realmente parecemos una familia, miren-se las mostro a los chicos.

-Fue divertido seguirte el juego-comento Rinto.

-A mí me encanto como quedo la foto-dijo Lenka muy sonriente.

-Y tú qué opinas Rui-le pregunto el rubio mayor.

-Pues…

-¡Len!-se escuchó una voz chillona gritando su nombre a lo lejos.

-Oh, no-volteo para encontrarse con lo que menos deseaba. Miku la abrazo efusivamente por haberlo encontrado y por desgracia no llego sola, sino que vino seguida de Teto.

-¡Rinto al fin te encuentro!-corrió a abrazarlo.

-Suéltame Teto, me estas asfixiando-dijo intentando librarse del agarre.

Lenka estuvo a punto de jalar de los cabellos a la pelirroja pero su madre la sostuvo de la mano, no era el momento para una escenita de celos.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Miku?-le pregunto Len bruscamente haciéndola un lado.

-¿Cómo que que mi amor? vine a reconciliarnos, medí cuanta de que tú eres lo único que necesito en la vida y quiero que volvamos a estar juntos.

-Ah, no me digas, pues es una lástima porque el sentimiento no es mutuo, yo ya encontré a alguien a quien querer y con quien pudo ser finalmente feliz.

-No digas tonterías Le, no hay forma de que hayas conseguido a otra en menos de un mes.

-¿Quieres apostar?-dijo retándola, volteo a ver a Rui, la jalo hacia él y la beso apasionadamente en la boca, cosa que más que nada dejo impresionados a los gemelos sobre todo porque estaban al corriente de la relación filial entre ellos.

El principio Rin no supo cómo reaccionar y se fue dejando llevar esos labios eran tan cálidos, tan suaves, tan dulces…tan prohibidos, entonces recordó el hecho de que se supone que son gemelos y lo alejo más que nada asustada notando la confusión en los ojos de Len que más que nada le pedían permiso para otro, se cubrió la boca sumamente nerviosa.

-¿Por…que… lo hiciste?-dijo retrocediendo.

Un estruendo fuerte que anunciaba una tormenta se escuchó por todo el lugar, mientras los chicos solo observaban como Len le decía algo al oído a su madre que habría los ojos como platos antes de salir corriendo y que empezara a llover.

-¡Rui, espera!-grito corriendo detrás de ella.

Rinto iba ir a seguirlos pero fue detenido por Teto.

-Debemos que irnos, la lluvia podría empeorar.

-Rinto, tenemos que ir tras ellos-le dijo la rubia, por un segundo el chico estuvo a punto de ir tras su hermana pero la pelirroja lo jalo diciéndole algo al oído que le hizo tensarse.

-Perdóname Lenka, Tengo que ir con Teto-dijo dándole la espalda a su gemela mientras se iba del brazo con la otra chica.

Esa escena le partió el corazón a la rubia ¿Cómo pudo su hermano elegir a la pelirrojo por sobre ella? En ese momento sino que lo había perdido todo y noto como unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero no era el momento para estar llorando, su madre estaba por ahí sola y triste y ella por desgracia estaba en el mismo estado.

Len estuvo de aquí para allá importándole muy poco lo fuerte de la lluvia que apenas daba pie a su vista, no podía alcanzar a Rui y dentro de nada la había perdido ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa forma? Lo único que él hizo fue susurrarle al oído que se había enamorado de ella, después de verla todos los días y que la tristeza dentro de él desapareciera solo por ver su sonrisa, las ansias de verla, platicaron ella, pasar con ella, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado profundamente enamorado de Rui, tal y como lo había estado de Rin.

Rin. ¿Por qué pensaba en ella nuevamente? Había tomado la decisión de superar lo de su muerte pero a pesar de todo no quería, no quería dejar ir sus recuerdos con ella, simplemente no era capaz de olvidar todo lo que paso con ella, era su princesa, su hermana, su alma gemela y al alzar la vista la vio.

Ahí estaba ella con las mismas ropas de Rui rebosando de lágrimas y con la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Rin?-se acercó a pasos lentos para verla-¿Rin eres tú?

La joven pareció escucharlo y alzo la vista, Len no alcanzo a distinguirla bien por la lejanía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era ella, la mujer salió corriendo al instante y el rubio no tardó en reaccionar para perseguirla.

-¡Rin espera! ¿Eres tu verdad? ¡Déjame verte! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!-pero eso solo hizo que ella apresurara el paso.

Dentro de nada tal y como había pasado con Rui perdió de vista a la rubia, suspiro quedadamente, sin duda no iba poder encontrar a ninguno de los dos, no era de extrañarse ya que Rin siempre había sido más rápida que él. Len se dejó deslizar por la pared de aquel callejos, perseguir a su enamorada y a la alucinación de su gemela sí que lo agoto, pero no muy lejos pudo escuchar unos sollozos y al instante se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecían.

-Estúpido Rinto-dijo la rubia mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Lenka-dijo al verla, esta alzo la vista al escuchar al joven príncipe decir su nombre y como si su cuerpo se moviera solo corrió hacia Len para abrazarlo mientras seguía llorando.

-Ya, tranquila-dijo acariciando su cabeza con tristeza-¿Qué sucedió?

-Me duele… ¡Esta mal y no es correcto pero no lo puedo evitar, duele mucho!-dijo mientras se aferraba más al adulto-Duele que la haya elegido por sobre mí.

Realmente creyo que Len no se había dado cuenta que el dolor que ella sentía era porque estaba muy enamorada de su propio gemelo, pero el rubio se había dado cuenta desde el inicio.

-Así que se fue con Teto-dijo intuyendo lo que había pasado-Parece que esa chiquilla caprichosa realmente será una molestia, pero no te preocupes, me encargare de que la historia no se repita-susurro para sí mismo lo último-Vamos, Lenka, es hora de regresar, nos podemos refriar-intento sonreírle a la chica.

-Muchas gracias por escucharme Len-sama-dijo tallando sus ojos y tomando la mano del rubio, e instantáneamente le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bajo la lluvia iban caminando aquellas dos figuras con los corazones heridos, y más que un entendimiento mutuo compartían el lazo de ser padre e hija, incluso sin saberlo Len ya la consideraba parte de su familia.


	7. Cosas inesperadas

Capítulo 7: Cosas inesperadas

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente del beso con su gemelo, Rin sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar disfrutar aquel momento, tampoco era culpa de Len ya que no le había dicho que ella era en realidad su hermana razón por la cual no se pudo evitar la acción del rubio, por alguna razón simplemente no quería decírselo y concordó con Luka de que lo mejor era esperar a que su memoria se restaurara por completo para tomar una decisión como esa, después de todo según le había dicho su madre adoptiva ellos dos tuvieron un pleito muy fuerte en donde ella resulto ser la más herida y había jurado jamás perdonárselo… Pero ¿Qué cosa podía ser tan grave como para que ella jurara eso? ¿Qué había hecho Len para ganarse su odio en el pasado?

Pero el problema en este asunto era que su memoria podría tardar mucho más de lo esperado y mientras tanto Len seguiría arrepintiéndose y pidiendo perdón por algo que ella ni siquiera recuerda ¿Y si le daba una segunda oportunidad? Después de todo si no recuerda nada no hay nada que perdonar ¿De qué forma podría reaccionar Len si se enteraba de la verdad?

"Porque estoy enamorado de ti" resonaron esas palabras en la mente de Rin haciéndola estremecerse, no sabía muy bien lo que había sentido al escuchar eso. ¿Alivio? ¿Alegría?...Miedo, si, miedo porque fue su propio hermano gemelo quien le dijo esas palabras que hicieron que su corazón brincara y eso no podía ser, no podía sentir algo por su hermano más allá de un amor filial. Pero ¿Seguiría Len enamorado de ella si se enteraba que era su hermana? Lo más posible era que se arrepintiera o al menos eso pensó y muy en el fondo no quería eso.

Espera ¡¿En qué diablos está pensando?! ¡Len es su hermano gemelo!

Suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba al techo recostada en su cama. "Rin" recordó que por ese nombre la había llamado bajo aquella tormenta, lo entendió al darse cuenta que el tinte para pelo negro que tenia se había caído con el agua de la lluvia por lo cual su cabello había vuelto a ser dorado, para ocultar el color de sus ojos simplemente usaba unas gotas especiales que formaban una capa en si Iris haciendo que el color de sus ojos pasara de azul a dorado, pero solo duraba alrededor de doce horas antes de disolverse.

El sonido del timbre de la casa de dos pisos en donde residía la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a abrir la puerta ya que no había nadie más en la casa, Gakupo y Luka habían salido a quien sabe dónde y ella simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer nada que implicara estar fuera de casa o incluso de su habitación. Al llegar a la entrada y abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-No puede ser…

Mientras tanto Lenka iba caminando alegremente por las calles.

-Gracias al cielo hoy me dieron el día libre-dijo contenta-Pero…-dijo volteando a ver a dos rubios que la seguían muy de cerca-¿Por qué rayos ustedes dos vienen detrás de mí?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer-dijo Rinto de brazos cruzados con indiferencia.

-Te escuche decir que irías a casa de Rui y me gustaría mucho disculparme con tu madre-le dijo Len.

-Sí, iría, después de mi cita con Mikuo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que una cita?-le pregunto Rinto.

-Oh, ya llego-dijo corriendo a ver al peliverde que se acercaba a saludarla y dejando atrás a los dos príncipes que miraban algo irritados.

Rinto pudo jurar que si no fuera porque Len le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo habría ido a moler a golpes al estúpido de Mikuo por abrazar y darle un beso aunque fuera en las mejillas a su hermanita.

-No es momento para una escenita de celos, tenemos que hablar-le dijo serio.

-¿Hablar sobre qué?-le pregunto algo enojado por haberlo detenido.

-A mí no me vas a engañar Rinto, se nota a leguas que estas perdidamente enamorado de Lenka-le dijo Len soltándolo mientras el chico lo veía sumamente sorprendido de haber sido descubierto-¿Qué es lo que te impide decírselo? ¿Es acaso que mi madre no apruebe su relación por el hecho de que ella no es una princesa? Po que si ese es el caso puedo ayudarte a que lo acepte, yo una vez cometí el error de casarme con una princesa por puro compromiso y perder al amor de mi vida y no sabes cómo me arrepiento pero no pienso dejar que eso les suceda a ti y a Lenka.

-Ella de seguro ni está enamorada de mí, es una sirvienta y… y…-el pobre rubio de lo nervioso que estaba y la mirada de Len que le decía "A otro perro con ese hueso" no le dejaban pensar con claridad, realmente no había excusa que valga… salvo una.

-Tu tampoco sabes mentir Rinto-suspiro él-Si no haces algo pronto la vas a perder y créeme que te arrepentirás toda tu vida de eso, ahora que si tu no haces algo entonces lo hare yo y le diré que estas más que perdidamente enamorado de ella, solo que eres un cobarde que teme decir lo que siente.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¿Ah no? ¿Quieres ver? Dame una buena razón por la cual no pueda-dijo avanzando a donde Lenka estaba platicando plácidamente con Mikuo.

Rinto ya sabía que con esas palabras sin duda lo delataría y de seguro eso echaría a perder su relación con su adorada gemela, agarro del brazo al príncipe en un intento por detenerlo, pero este seguía avanzando hacia la feliz pareja así que decidió hacer lo único que podía en ese caso.

-¡No puedes decírselo porque es mi hermana!-le dijo en un tono de grito que solo Len pudo escuchar y se paró en seco sin voltear a verlo.

El joven rubio creyó que el adulto iba comenzar a regañarlo por tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia su propia hermana. Estaba esperando cualquier tipo de reclamación pero en lugar de eso Len se volteo a ver lo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso que?-dijo haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos de par en par-¿Acaso creyeron que soy tonto? Yo también tuve una gemela.

-¡¿A caso estás loco?! Eso sería incesto y está mal-le reprocho Rinto pensando que seguramente el rubio mayor había perdido la cabeza pero este solo rio, bueno, después de todo estamos hablando del tipo que sin saberlo beso a su hermana ¿Acaso lo incestuoso ya era de familia?

-No está mal si de verdad la quieres, además nadie sabe que son gemelos ¿O sí?-le pregunto en tono de broma.

Por un momento hubo silencio incomodo mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos.

-Vaya, esperaba un regaño, un agravio o incluso un golpe pero no esto-dijo Rinto.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer algo como eso? Cada quien es libre de decidir lo que quiere hacer con su vida y si tú decides ser un incestuoso con tu hermanita es algo que no puedo evitar, pero los puedo apoyar.

-Gracias-sonrió el chico-Supongo que eres de las únicas personas que no me miraran mal por el hecho de haberme enamorado de mi hermanita.

-Bueno, creo que ya intervine demasiado-suspiro Len-De aquí en adelante será lo que ustedes dos decidan, no me voy a meter en sus vidas así que no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Lenka, en todo caso quien debería hacerlo eres tú.

-Lo hare cuando esté completamente seguro de que ella me corresponde, por ahora tenemos una cita que arruinar.

-Pues hay que darnos prisa porque ya nos quedamos atrás-dijo Len observando como Mikuo y Lenka ya se habían adelantado.

La definición de la peor cita del mundo es posible si estas con una persona que te puede hacer olvidar que estas enamorada de tu propio hermano y este junto con tu tío vienen todo el rato detrás de ti queriendo asesinar a tu acompañante con la mirada por cada gesto caballeroso que él hace contigo. Si, definitivamente la peor cita.

Primer acto: Mikuo y Lenka entran a un restaurante. Len y Rinto se sientan con ellos y a pesar de que el peliverde intenta hacerles platica y ser atento con ellos lo ignoran olímpicamente solo prestándole atención a la rubia que intenta unir a Mikuo a la plática resultándole más que imposible ya que ambos príncipes parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para arruinar su cita, cosa que decidió pasar por alto.

Segundo acto: Mikuo le compra un helado a Lenka, y justo al volver con ella se tropieza con el pie de Rinto quien no lo hizo para nada intencional y ambos helados terminan por caerle encima de la cabeza a la chica.

Tercer acto: Mikuo y Lenka caminan plácidamente por un pequeño puente para cruzar el lago del parque, Rinto encuentra a un perro jugando con su dueño, le pide al señor que le deje intentarlo, tira la ramita en dirección a la pareja, el imponente can corre tras ella separando a ambos chicos y haciendo que Mikuo caiga al lago.

Y por último ambos se despide de la que pudo ser la peor cita de su vida pero antes de irse Mikuo besa a Lenka haciendo que Rinto casi se lance hacia el de no haber sido detenido por Len y mientas el peliverde se va el rubio sigue intentando ir a golpear al tipo por haber besado a su ángel. Lenka voltea a verlos con una mirada asesina que los hace templar de pies a cabeza.

La rubia suspiro, ya lo hecho hecho estaba así que no podía hacer nada en contra de los dos príncipes, pero incluso ella puede llegar enojarse aunque por lo general eso era algo imposible.

-Ahhhahh, ¿Me pregunto de qué forma reaccionara la reina Lily si se entera de todo lo que estuvieron haciendo hoy?-les sonrió a ambos malignamente-Los príncipes huyeron hoy de sus deberes, esto lo le va agradar mucho a la reina, pero bueno, eso se lo tendrán que arreglar con ella más tarde por ahora habrá que ir a visitar a mamá a ver que dice ella ¿No lo creen?-dijo lanzándoles una mirada de "Esto no se va a quedar así, en cuanto lleguemos al castillo ya tendrán si merecido"-Hay que darnos prisa o se nos hará mas tarde ¿No lo creen?-dijo adelantándose.

Ambos rubios se quedaron pasmados ante la clara interpretación de la amenaza de Lenka.

-¿No estará hablando enserio o sí?-dijo Len mirando al chico que estaba a su lado claramente mucho más asustado.

-Había olvidado que hasta Lenka tiene su límite… la última vez que se puso así me hizo "Eso"-dijo aterrado poniéndose las manos en la cabeza-¡No! ¡No quiero que me vuelva a hacer "eso"! ¡Estamos muertos!

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué te refieres con "eso"?-pregunto algo preocupado al ver como el pobre rubio estaba mas que muriendo se de miedo.

-Waaaa, estoy más que seguro que nos va a hacer "eso"-dijo jalando de las ropas a Len quien seguía sin entender.

-¡Tranquilízate Rinto! ¡¿Qué diablos es eso que nos va a hacer?!

El joven rubio jalo de la corbata al mayor para poder susurrarle algo al oído que hizo que su expresión cambiara a una de completo terror.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, no nos puede hacer "eso".

-Cualquier castigo que la reina nos dé no se compara con lo que ella nos va a hacer.

-¡Esto fue tu culpa! ¡No debiste hacerle nada a Mikuo!-le grito Len.

-¡Fue tu culpa por orillarme a eso!-le reclamo Rinto.

-¡Hey ustedes dos!-les grito Lenka a lo lejos-¡No hagan que me desespere ya arreglaremos cuentas más tarde! ¡Y no se preocupen, si las cosas salen bien con mamá no les hare nada de "eso"!-dijo cruzada de brazos.

Al mismo tiempo la reina Lily estaba esperando a ambos príncipes para almorzar, hasta que Haku llego a susurrarle algo al oído.

-¡¿Qué?!-se levantó de golpe la rubia.

Sin duda ya le habían dicho que ninguno de los dos príncipes se encontraba en esos momentos en el castillo y ahora sí que no se salvaban, solo les quedaba orar para que una vez con Rui Lenka olvidara su enojo para con ellos y ya no les haga "eso".

…

-Mamá-dijo Lenka abrazando a la pelinegra una vez que abrió la puerta.

-Ah, hola Lenka… Rinto y ¡¿Len-sama?!-dijo al vislumbrar al rubio frente a ella.

-¿Quién era Rui?-se asomó un pelinegro a mirar la entrada.

-¡Rei!-dijo Len muy sorprendido al ver al viejo amigo de su gemela y sin tiempo que perder entro para saludarlo seguido de los gemelos y la pelinegra hasta la mesa del comedor-Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien…

Rinto y Lenka se miraron algo confundidos y luego voltearon a ver a Rui que sonreía nerviosamente y entonces lo entendieron.

-¿Quién llego?

-"Maldición"-pensaron al unísono cuando escucharon la voz de Rin desde arriba y sus pasos bajando las escaleras.

-¿Hay alguien más aparte de ustedes?-pregunto Len extrañado al oír la voz un tanto familiar pero distorsionada por el eco.

-¡La cocina!-dijo Rei de la nada extrañando a los presentes-Escuche un ruido en la cocina, vamos a ver si no hay nadie-lo jalo Rei.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Ambos entraron a la cocina para inspeccionar y justo en esos momentos Rin llego con los gemelos y Rui.

-¡Mis niños!-dijo sorprendida de verlos, por suerte ella seguía disfrazada de Rui.

-Rin, no hay tiempo Le…

-Pues no hay nada-dijo el rubio saliendo de la cocina al tiempo que Rui se escondía debajo de la mesa dejando a la vista únicamente a la falsa Rui que estaba con los gemelos.

-¿Len, a qué hora llegaste?-pregunto Rin al verlo salir de la cocina junto con Rei.

-¿Cómo que a qué hora llegue? Un momento, estoy más que seguro que esas no eran las mismas ropas que traías hace un momento ¿A qué horas te cambiaste?-pregunto extrañado al verla con su vestido color azul puesto cuando hace unos minutos traía uno verde.

-¿Yo, cambiarme?-pregunto extrañada sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía.

-Ja, ja, ¿De qué está hablando Len-sama? Mamá ya traía puesto este vestido cuando nos abrió la puerta-dijo Lenka con algo de nerviosismo-¿Verdad, Rinto?

-Ah, sí, este era, seguro que ni siquiera lo noto bien.

-No, estoy seguro que ese no era y todos ustedes parecen estarme ocultando algo.

-Dejando eso de lado, Len ¿A qué has venido?-le pregunto Rin.

-Ah, sí, vine a pedirte que te casaras conmigo-soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionaron todos con sorpresa, e incluso Rui que estaba debajo de la mesa y se golpeó moviéndola al alzar la cabeza por el impacto de la noticia.

-¿Qué hay debajo de la mesa?-dijo extrañado.

-No, nada ¿Por qué preguntas?-le dijo Rin nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que porque? Acabo de ver claramente que se movió.

-¿Se encuentra bien Len-sama? Seguro que esta alucinando porque esa mesa no se movió-le dijo Lenka.

-No, si se movió ¿Qué es lo que están ocultando?

-Tú deberías poder hablar a solas con Rui en el despacho-dijo empujándolo hacia ella y pasando a lado de la mesa-A ver qué responde a tu propuesta.

-Ah, no primero quiero ver que hay debajo de la mesa-dijo boteándose y poniéndose firme ero en ese momento vio que se movía la puerta de la cocina como si alguien acabara de entrar-O mejor dicho en la cocina-dijo dirigiéndose hacia esta.

-¿Qué? No espera-dijo Rei intentando detenerlo.

-Un momento-le llamo la atención Rin-¿No estarás huyendo tras haberme propuesto matrimonio? ¿O no es así Len?

-Oh, pero de ninguna manera haría eso-dijo volteando a ver que Rei se iba en dirección a la cocina-Ah, ya veo, aquí hay gato encerrado-dijo siguiendo al pelinegro.

-¡No Len, espera!-jalo al rubio para que la volteara a ver y en vista de que no tenía otra opción no tuvo más que besar a Len ahí mismo dejando a los gemelos boca abierta por la acción de su madre y Len aprovecho esto e intensifico mucho más el beso queriendo saborear cada parte de la joven que tanto le recordaba a su amada Rin, e incluso esa caricia de sus labios tenía el mismo sabor que los de su gemela.

Finalmente ambos se separaron ella estaba con la respiración agitada e indignada porque no se esperaba que Len la besara como si quisiera comérsela pero al mismo tiempo no le podia reclamar nada debido a que fue ella quien inicio el beso.

-Muy buena jugada querida-le sonrió-Pero eso no me va a detener, debe ser algo realmente importante para que hayas intentado detenerme de esa manera.

-¿Qué? Aguarda-pero el rubio hizo caso omiso encontrando solo a Rei en la cocina y que la otra entrada hacia esta se movía.

-¿A qué se supone que están jugando?-le pregunto a Rei serio dándose cuenta que entre todos le estaban intentando ocultar algo.

-No sé de qué estas hablando, pero ya que estas aquí ayúdame a preparar la comida-dijo jalándolo a la mesa del centro de poniéndole enfrente un tomate y un cuchillo-Ya está, tú lo picas y yo hago el resto dijo tomando un sartén para proceder.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de algo quebrándose allá afuera.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-dijo Len saliendo de inmediato.

-¡No, espera!

-¿Por qué diablos hay dos…

Len cayó al piso inconsciente tras haber visto a dos Rui enfrente, una estaba ayudándole a la otra tras haber caído al suelo al tropezar con un pequeño buro y tirar una lámpara.

-¡Rei, lo mataste!-gritaron las dos al unísono al ver al pelinegro con el sartén alzado con el cual acababa de golpear al pobre príncipe.

-Perdón, pero es que entre en pánico-se defendió él.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos hacemos?-pregunto Rui.

-¡Pobre Len-sama!-exclamo Lenka.

-Ya volvimos-se escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué diablos paso aquí?!


	8. Algo sobre el pasado

Advertencia: Este capítulo esta algo más pasadito, pero solo un poquito de lo que normalmente escribo, no está muy exagerado pero es lo más que mi pervertida mente puede llegar así que lamento si se quedaron con las ganas de algo más grave de lo que escribí.

Capítulo 8: Algo sobre el pasado

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?!-grito Luka espantada al ver al príncipe Len tirado en el piso y las expresiones de los presentes.

-¿Qué le paso al príncipe?-pregunto Gakupo.

-Pues… Lo golpee con el sartén-admitió Rei un tanto nervioso.

-Je, parece que alguien se me adelanto-dijo cierta castaña que acababa de llegar con los padres adoptivos de Rin-La pregunta es ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto acercándose al pelinegro.

-Rin nos contó de lo que sucedió, Len iba sospechar de nosotros al ver que hay dos Ruis y simplemente lo noqueo para que no se diera cuanta-dijo la pelinegra en defensa de su hermano.

En ese momento Len volvió a reaccionar pero Meiko le quito el sartén a Rei y golpeo al rubio dejándolo de nueva cuenta inconsciente.

-¡Meiko-nee!-reclamaron Rinto y Lenka preocupados por su tío.

-¿Qué? Las iba a descubrí y Rei no lo noqueo por completo-alzo sus hombros restándole importancia.

-La cuestión aquí es que haremos cuando despierte-hablo Luka-No va a tomar muy a la ligera este asunto y no sabremos con que nos va salir al despertar.

-Pues ustedes planeen algo, Rinto, ayúdame a llevarlo al sofá-dijo Gakupo disponiéndose a levantar al príncipe.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Luka con los demás sentándose en la mesa-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

-¿Qué tal si lo metemos en un costal y lo tiramos al rio para que se lo lleve la corriente?-ofreció Meiko mientras Gakupo y Rinto tomaban asiento.

-Yo digo que lo golpeemos con el sartén hasta que se le olvide todo lo que sucedió y si se puede hasta más-dijo Rui.

-¿Por qué hablan como si de verdad odiaran a Len-sama? Él no ha hecho nada malo-dijo Lenka defendiendo al susodicho.

-Yo tampoco se bien lo que hizo pero concuerdo con Lenka-dijo Rin algo nerviosa.

-Ni hablar, tendremos que idear un plan que no le aplique mucho sufrimiento-dijo Luka que claramente estaba de lado de las dos sádicas que ofrecían torturas para el pobre de Len.

-Tal vez sea mejor que lo llevemos al castillo y le hagamos creer que todo fue un sueño-dijo Rei.

-Esa no es una buena opción, en cuanto alguien nos vea se hará algún interrogatorio de porque llevamos al príncipe inconsciente y podríamos meternos en problemas, además de que Len-sama podría despertar en el camino aclaro la chica rubia y no quero que lo noqueen otra vez.

-Lenka tiene razón y en estos momentos lo último que necesitamos es tener problemas con la reina Lily, ya es suficiente con que no haya hecho nada en nuestra contra una vez que nos mudamos a este lugar-dijo Gakupo.

-Mmm…-intento reflexionar Rin y volteo a ver como su hijo estaba muy distraído mirando por la ventana-¿Tu qué opinas Rinto?

-Ah, el cielo es tan azul-dijo haciéndose el desentendido pues no quería meterse en ese tipo de problemas y menos ser testigo como Luka, Rui y Meiko torturaban a Len por a saber qué cosa que haya hecho en el pasado.

-Esto es serio idiota-dijo su gemela golpeándolo en la cabeza-Si se te ocurre una buena idea no te hare nada de "eso" porque no creas que ya me olvide de la escenita de ustedes dos en el paseo de hoy.

-¿Y porque no simple y sencillamente le dicen la verdad y se ahorran tantos problemas y enredos que las mentiras traen con esto?-les pregunto Rinto.

-Rinto, querido, la cosa no es así de fácil-llamo su atención Meiko-¡De ninguna manera esa maldita alimaña puede saber que Rin está viva después de lo que le hizo, que siga sufriendo por la muerte de su hermana y se largue de nuevo con Miku como lo hizo hace catorce años! ¡Ese infeliz ni si quiera merece saber que ustedes son sus hi…sobrinos!-se corrigió inmediatamente la última parte.

-¡Yo creo que a Len-sama ya le han bastado catorce años de sufrimiento de la muerte de su gemela y no es justo que las cosas sigan de esta manera, tiene derecho a enterarse que su hermana está viva!-reprochó Lenka.

-Concuerdo contigo Lenka-dijo Rinto poniéndole una mano en el hombro en un intento por tranquilizarla-Pero como sabes nosotros no podemos opinar sobre eso ya que no sabemos muy bien de qué forma el príncipe Len traiciono a nuestra madre como para que tía Rui, la abuela Luka o Meiko-nee quieran torturarlo de distintas maneras. Pero algo que si podemos hacer es exigir el motivo de su odio infundado hacia nuestro tío-dijo mirando a las tres mujeres.

-Eso no es algo que nosotras podamos decirles-dijo Rui-Después de todo son cosas de familia y a la única que pueden exigirle esa verdad es a su madre, aunque está más que claro que ella no lo recuerda.

-¿Entonces no es esa mayor razón para que perdone lo que sea que Len-sama le haya hecho?-pregunto Lenka.

-Sí, lo seria y de esta manera podríamos dejar de estar enojadas con él, pero esto es simple y sencillamente si Rin lo perdona de corazón, si lo hace y decide decirle la verdad entonces no nos quedara más que apoyar la relación, pero en el estado actual de Rin eso es imposible, no puede simplemente ignorar el dolor de su traición y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado-dijo Luka.

-En ese caso díganme que fue lo que me hizo para que yo lo pueda perdonar-les pidió Rin a las tres mujeres frente a ellas.

-No Rin-le hablo Rui-Algo como eso es mejor que lo recuerdes, no sabemos de qué manera vas a reaccionar y eso también va a afectar a Rinto y a Lenka.

-Dejando ese tema de lado, les recuerdo que tenemos un príncipe inconsciente en el sofá que no tarda en despertar-les interrumpió Gakupo.

-Volviendo a la cuestión principal ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Lenka preocupada.

Y mientras seguían discutiendo sobre qué hacer con el pobre de Len, el príncipe seguía inconsciente sumido en un profundo sueño de un recuerdo de su pasado.

Cuando tenían 8 años fue cuando la reina Lily formalizo el compromiso de Len con Miku, se casarían cuando el tuviera dieciséis ya que un requisito para la boda era que uno de los dos fuera mayor de edad y en este caso era la peliverde que era dos años mayor que él.

Cuando a Len le presentaron a su futura esposa esta de inmediato se apegó a él, ya que le parecía un niño muy guapo, pero quien definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo era Rin, ya que en cuanto la peliverde llegaba al castillo Len se iba detrás de ella para atenderla como era debido y dejaba a su gemela sola que apenas podía disfrutar estar un tiempo con él ya que últimamente a ambos los tenían muy ocupados con las clases privadas que les daban para aprender a ser buenos gobernantes y después de un largo día el único momento en el que podía estar con su hermano era el de dormir, que no era demasiado por que los dos caían rendidos de inmediato.

Rin aprovecho una noche que Len se bañaba en la tina antes de dormir para poder ducharse con el como siempre lo hacían, solo que últimamente ya no tenían tiempo suficiente.

-¡Len!-entro a la tina de un salto provocando un susto por parte del rubio que no se lo esperaba.

-¡Rin ¿Qué haces aquí?!-le reprocho acomodándose mejor en la tina de modo que quedaran uno enfrente del otro.

-Vine a ducharme contigo como siempre lo hacíamos-dijo de manera muy contenta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Len solo suspiro ante lo enérgica que parecía su gemela-Además ya casi no hacemos cosas juntos, te la pasas con esa tal Miku-dijo haciendo un puchero en extremo infantil infando sus cachetes-Incluso creo que prefieres estar con ella que conmigo.

Len rio ante la acción de su hermana, se le hacía tierno verla molesta de esa forma y le encantaba.

-Que tonta eres-dijo acariciando su cabeza-Te prefiero a ti mil veces.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto ella ilusionada.

-Sí, solo estoy con ella cuando viene porque mama me dijo que como caballero que soy debo tratarla cordialmente y cuando trato de invitarte a que vengas con nosotros tú siempre desapareces.

-¿Entonces la próxima vez puedo estar contigo?-le pregunto emocionada.

-Por supuesto que sí, contigo siempre es más divertido-le sonrió a su hermanita.

-Muchas gracias Len-dijo tirándose a abrazarlo-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero princesa-dijo acomodándola de espaldas a él, tomo el bote de shampoo y le hecho un poco en la cabeza de su gemela para comenzar a restregarla.

-Len…-dijo ella logrando captarla atención del rubio.

-Dime

-¿Verdad que jamás vas a querer a alguien más de lo que me quieres a mí?-le pregunto inocentemente haciendo que su hermano volviera a soltar una risita.

-Por supuesto que no

-¿Ni siquiera a esa Miku?

-Ni siquiera a ella-afirmo.

Desde entonces ambos gemelos volvieron a estar más unidos que nunca, por supuesto que a la peliverde le molestaba que Rin fuera con ellos a todas partes sin despegarse ni un solo centímetro de su hermano y negándole algún tipo de privacidad con él, mientras que Len estaba más al pendiente de los caprichos que quisiera su querida gemela ignorando completamente a Miku en algunas ocasiones, pero en ese entonces no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Cuando los gemelos cumplieron 13 años fue cuando comenzó el distanciamiento, desde hacía mucho que Rin y Len ya no se bañaban juntos lo cual de cierta forma le causaba curiosidad al rubio sobre el notable crecimiento de su hermana, más aun cuando ella dormía despreocupadamente a su lado con ropa tan "provocativa" que hacía que pudiera ver partes de ella que no debería si quiera vislumbrar.

La hora de dormir se volvió sumamente peligrosa para Len que a menudo hacia "experimentos" con su querida gemela que "para ver qué tipo de reacciones ponía" y por suerte para Len ella tenía el sueño pesado por lo cual jamás se daba cuenta de lo que su "inocente" hermanito le hacía mientras ella estaba profundamente dormida porque él se aseguraba de que no quedara nada fuera de lugar para cuando ella se despertara.

Admiraba, observaba y hacia demás cosas con cada parte de ella, sus bellos cabellos dorados desparramados por toda su almohada a la hora de dormir, su figura quieta solo cubierta con su camisón traslucido, su pecho subiendo y bajando debido a su calmada respiración, sus largas y delicadas piernas, sus tersas y suaves manos, sus dulces y cálidos labios que había saboreado un sinfín de veces sin que ella si quiera lo supiera, adoraba absolutamente todo de ella y le encantaba saber que todo eso era solo para él porque no había otro hombre que pudiera estar más cerca de Rin que él.

¡¿Por qué demonios tenían que ser hermanos?! Si no tuvieran la misma sangre desde hace mucho tiempo hubiera hecho con ella consiente todas las cosas que le hacía mientras dormía. De haber sido así podría confesarle sus sentimientos a Rin y que ella los aceptara sin ninguna preocupación.

Una noche estuvo a punto de cruzar el límite con Rin, cosa que sabía que no era correcto, él mismo se odiaba por amar con desesperación a su hermanita que seguramente no tenía sentimientos mutuos y si se llegaba a enterar de lo que le hacía por las noches y lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle adiós a toda relación que había tenido con ella, por lo cual decidió tomar el camino más fácil que pudo encontrar e irse por la tangente así que no solo se cambió de habitación y se volvió un poco más distante con gemela, sino que se descargó con Miku.

Pero no era lo mismo… aunque tuviera sexo con Miku imaginando a Rin en su lugar, aunque la hiciera gemir en el mismo tono que su hermanita cuando la tocaba, aunque lo hiciera con ella un sinfín de veces para olvidar lo que sentía por su gemela, simple y sencillamente no era lo mismo y eso no lo saciaba. Y ahí fue en donde Len comenzó a ser un playboy acostándose con toda chica que creyó que podía hacerle olvidar la imagen de Rin.

Y por supuesto que la rubia no tenía ni idea de lo que su hermano hacía, pues ante ella seguía teniendo la imagen de angelito que no rompe ni un plato, aunque si le llego afectar en algo su repentino distanciamiento, cosa que no duro mucho porque Len volvió a comportarse con ella como si fueran simples hermanos, con el paso del tiempo, ya teniendo ambos 15 años los roces entre ellos le ayudaron a darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por su hermano y estaba incluso dispuesta a decírselo.

Ese día habían quedado de salir solo los dos juntos de paseo, se había puesto el más hermoso vestido que tenia del color favorito de su gemelo y ciertamente algo llamativo para cualquier hombre que la viera, claro que no era muy exagerado, ya que como princesa debía mantener su porte, pero lo suficiente para hacer resaltar su figura o para dejar a Len boca abierta.

Cabe aclarar que para entonces Rin ya estaba comprometida con Akaito, pero ella no le prestaba la más mínima atención y lo ignoraba para irse con Len lo cual en el fondo lo hacía sonreír de madera victoriosa al ver que su hermana definitivamente lo prefería a él por sobre cualquier otro hombre, aun que le daba un poco de tristeza que ese afecto que ella sentía por él era únicamente filial.

Rin lo estuvo esperando por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente perdió la paciencia y se dirigió a buscarlo sumamente enojada porque su gemelo tuvo la osadía de dejarla plantada cuando estaba decidida a confesarle lo que realmente sentía.

Terrible sorpresa fue la que se llevó Rin al entrar al cuarto de Len y encontrarlo en plena acción con su peor enemiga, besándola con pasión estando ambos completamente desnudos sobre la cama con la peliverde jadeando y el rubio toqueteando toda parte de su cuerpo, en ese momento sintió como algo dentro de ella se quebró y las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que siquiera se diera cuenta.

-Rin…-fue lo único que Len alcanzo a decir al ver que el amor de su vida lo había cachado en mal momento con Miku, ver sus lágrimas sin duda lo destrozo.

-Lo lamento, debí tocar-dijo ella antes de salir corriendo.

Len no lo pensó dos veces antes de vestirse y salir corriendo tras su gemela, pero no la encontró por ningún lugar y lo que es peor, ella no paso la noche en el castillo, a la mañana siguiente Rin estaba en el comedor a lado de Akaito sonriendo y platicando con él muy cómodamente, lo cual instantáneamente lo hizo hervir en celos deseando que ella no hubiera pasado la noche con ese maldito pelirrojo.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo jalando de un tirón a su hermanita para separarla lo más posible de Akaito.

-Len ¿Qué haces? Me lastimas-dijo a penas reaccionando.

-Disculpa, pero me parece que mi Rinny no quiere hablar contigo-dejo el pelirrojo a un sosteniendo la mano de la chica.

-"¿Rinny? ¿Quién diablos se cree este idiota para hablarle así?"-pensó con molestia.

-Está bien Akaito, solo quiere hablar conmigo-dijo Rin calmando al pelirrojo.

Len se la llevo prácticamente arrastras y se encerró con ella en el cuarto más cercano que encontró acorralándola hábilmente contra la pared.

-Solo dime que no pasaste la noche con ese idiota-le dijo en un tono un tanto irritado.

-¿Y que si así fue? Tú no eres nadie para prohibírmelo Len-lo retó la chica.

-¡Si lo soy Rin, soy tu hermano!-le reprochó.

-Sí, mi hermano y solo eso-dijo intentando soltarse del agarre que el rubio le imponía.

-¿No me digas que te acostaste con él? ¡Rin, maldita sea!

-¿Qué? ¡No! No te preocupes hermanito que yo no soy como tú.

-Entonces ¿Se puede saber dónde pasaste la noche?-dijo intentando sonar lo más calmado posible.

-En su castillo-admitió algo avergonzada.

-¡¿Estás loca Rin?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que no te toco mientras estabas dormida?!

-Él no sería capaz de hacerme eso-le reprocho.

-Hay, vamos Rin, cualquiera que te tuviera en su cama dormida no dudaría en aprovechar el momento para toquetearte y ni cuenta te darías porque tienes el sueño pesado.

Rin se asustó un poco de esa afirmación que bien podía ser cierta y en lugar de soñarlo todo aquello bien podía ser cierto.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes? ¿No me abras hecho algo pervertido mientras dormía o sí?

Len desvió su mirada afirmando sin quererlo lo que Rin acababa de decir dejándola un tanto impactada.

-¿Qué… que fue lo que me hiciste?-le pregunto algo dudosa.

-Algo como esto-se lanzó a sus labios besándola apasionadamente muestras deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo delineando su contorno y deteniéndose en las caderas a la vez que la aprisionaba más contra la pared y él mismo haciendo mínimo el espacio entre ellos.

Una vez que se separó de ella con la respiración agitada, la miro notándola sumamente sonrojada y desviando su vista.

-Ayer te iba a decir lo que de verdad siento por ti, te iba a decir lo enamorada que estoy de ti y… no sabes cuánto me dolió encontrarte de esa manera con Miku… yo…

-Rin, te amo-le dijo antes de volver a besarla con más deseo.


	9. Sorpresa

Capitulo 9: Sorpresa

Rin suspiro, ya era hora de que el príncipe despertara, pero parecía no reaccionar, a pesar de que ya había intentado levantarlo.

-¿Qué tal si le soplas la oreja?-le pregunto Lenka-cuando Rinto se queda dormido siempre hago eso para levantarlo.

-Podría funcionar-dijo ella reflexionándolo un momento.

La joven se inclino mirando al príncipe muy de cerca mientras dormía profundamente, soplo ligeramente esperando que abriera los ojos, pero en lugar de eso hizo un gesto que a Rin y Lenka se les hizo muy divertido.

La pelinegra lo hizo de nuevo y surtió el mismo efecto haciendo que ella soltara una risita, se acerco un poco mas con intenciones únicamente de molestar, pero la cuestión se le invirtió y en el momento en el que su aliento rozo la oreja de Len este se aferro a su cuello manteniéndolo lo mas cerca de él.

-Le… ¡Len!-dijo un poco asustada de la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, ya que la escena de ambos podía ser mal interpretada.

-Te amo Rin-susurro en un tono que solo ella pudo escuchar aferrándola con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo haciendo que la joven quedara un poco incomoda.

La chica se sonrojo violentamente sin saber de que forma, de manera casi instantánea Len abrió los ojos encontrándose con la que él creía que era Rui y la miro por un momento sin hacer ningún movimiento, de cerca parecía aun mas bella, sintió que se perdía en sus hermosos ojos color ámbar que tanto le llamaba la atención, dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma, pero los ojos de la joven entre sus brazos no le mostraban nada, por eso se quedo así con ella intentando descifrarlo que se escondía tras esa enigmática mirada.

Rin sentía que se perdía en los ojos celestes de su gemelo, esos ojos tan hermosos hacían que se olvidaba de todo lo que había a su alrededor, como si no existieran mas que Len y ella en ese preciso momento.

-Cof, cof-los interrumpió Meiko-¿Hasta cuando piensan estar así?

Ambos se sonrojaron y retomaron rápidamente sus posturas sentándose en el sillón como si nada hubiera pasado, Len se toco la cabeza sintiendo de inmediato el golpe que le habían propinado y el dolor de cabeza se intensificó.

-¿Alguien podría decirme que sucedió? ¿Por qué siento como si me hubieran golpeado fuertemente con un sartén dos veces?-interrogo el príncipe muy confundido.

-Quizás por que Meiko de verdad lo golpe-susurro Rinto en un tono que apenas y alcanzo escuchar el príncipe.

-¿Qué?-miro al joven extrañado.

-No nada-dijo corrigiéndose nerviosamente.

-¿Entonces como fue que…

-¡Bananas!-interrumpió Rin.

-¿Bananas?-reacción Len incrédulo sin saber como su fruta favorita podía ser la culpable de su dolor de cabeza.

-Si, cuando salías de la cocina te tropezaste con una cascara de banana y te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza-le aclaro la joven que estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto el príncipe.

-¡Len-sama! ¿No recuerda nada de lo que paso?-lo cuestionó Lenka temiendo que respondiera afirmativamente.

-No exactamente, lo único que se es que debió de afectarme verdaderamente dado a que me pareció ver a dos Ruis antes de caer inconsciente.

-Ja, ja, que cosas… ¿No?-dijo Rin ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Como sea, había unas preguntas importantes que quería hacerles-dijo Len adoptando una postura serio.

-¿De que se trata? Intentare responder lo que sea-le dijo la falsa Rui.

-Bien, me alegro, por que lo que quiero preguntar es algo que sin duda sabrás.

-Supongo…-dijo no muy convencida.

-Dime Rui… ¿Son Rinto y Lenka tus verdaderos hijos?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Luka, Gakupo y Meiko, que estaban detrás del sofá platicando cómodamente en el comedor.

-Pero que tonterías dices… ¡Por supuesto que son mis hijos!-respondió Rin muy a la defensiva debido a la extraña naturaleza de la pregunta.

-Len-sama-titubeo la pequeña rubia-¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar eso?

El joven príncipe miro a los gemelos y a la mujer frente a él, era cierto que se parecían mucho, pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo no cuadraba.

-Si es así ¿Quién es el padre? Es muy extraño que la madre sea una pelinegra cuando ambos hijos vienen a ser rubios y de ojos azules ya que no hay mucha gente con esas características.

-Con todo respeto príncipe Len-dijo Rin algo enojada-El nombre del padre de mis hijos no es de su incumbencia. ¿Se puede saber cual es el motivo de su pregunta tan extraña?

-Nada en realidad, fue una idea alocada que cruzo por mi mente dado a que últimamente parece que estoy perdiendo la cordura a causa de mi difunta hermana. Rinto y Lenka pudieron o podrían ser los hijos de Rin dado a sus similitudes con ella y otra razón que me hace sospechar es que dado a que conozco a mi madre estoy seguro de que ella no le dejaría el trono a Rinto si no perteneciera a la familia Kagamine o a alguna de sus ramas, lo que me hace pensar que si usted no tiene lazos con dicha familia Rinto podría no ser su hijo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron petrificados, el rubio no era un idiota y ya antes había advertido a su madre que descubriría los secretos de la familia Kagamine y eso incluía especialmente lo relacionado con su querida hermana.

-Que tonterías dice Len-sama-intento Lenka aliviar la tención en el ambiente-Por lo que se, la señorita Rin murió el 18 de febrero del año de 1755, Rinto y yo nacimos un 30 de julio, por lo que es imposible que seamos hijos de la princesa amenos que…

-A menos que Rin no hubiera muerto como me lo hicieron creer-sentenció el fríamente ante a posible verdad de sus palabras.

Silencio total.

Anteriormente Len había pensado que Rin no había muerto como se lo habían dicho, ya que jamás vio su cuerpo y era mas creíble la excusa de que se había suicidado a decirle que había muerto en un accidente. Si había algo que Len admiraba de su hermana era que solía ser más fuerte que él, incluso las peores enfermedades no la habían podido hacer sucumbir y de buenas a primeras le dicen que murió a casusa de que cayó de un barranco cuando iba en un carruaje a visitar a su prometido.

Len tenia sus razones para creer que posiblemente Rinto y Lenka eran hijos de Rin, quizás la idea sonaba algo alocada, pero era su única esperanza de que tal vez su adorada gemela seguía con vida, de alguna manera su teoría debía ser cierta, aun si Rin había muerto después de haber dado a Luz. Quería aferrarse a la idea de que aun le quedaba algo de ella que valía la pena para seguir viviendo, aun si fueran los hijos de otro hombre.

Finalmente Rinto jalándole del brazo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Debemos volver al castillo o nos meteremos en problemas con la reina.

Len lo miro con una sonrisa, había cumplido su objetivo y tarde o temprano les sacaría a Rui o a los gemelos la verdad.

-Es cierto, es hora de regresar. Vámonos Lenka disculpen las molestias ocasionada, con su permiso, me retiro-dijo como todo un caballero retirándose de inmediato con los gemelos.

En cuanto los tres rubios se retiraron Rin se dejo caer atónita en el sofá.

-¿Y si lo sabe?-cuestiono aterrada ante la sola idea de que su hermano hubiera descubierto la verdad antes que ella misma que no recordaba.

-Tranquila Rin, no es para tanto-dijo Meiko poniéndole a su amiga una mano en el hombro.

Los gemelos iban caminando junto con Len, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabia de que forma confrontar a Len después de lo que acababa de suceder en su casa. Después de un rato Lenka decidió romper el silencio deteniéndose cerca de un parque donde ya n había mucha gente cerca, por consecuencia Rinto y Len se voltearon a verla.

-Len-sama-dijo algo nerviosa ya que no sabia de que forma podía afectar su comentario-¿De verdad cree que nosotros somos hijos de la princesa Rin?-le pregunto.

-Si lo creo-afirmo sin ningún ápice de duda.

-Pero eso es imposible por que…-intento reprochar pero de inmediato fue interrumpida por el rubio mayor.

-Estoy seguro de que ustedes se estarán preguntando a donde fui ayer por la noche ¿Cierto? Note que estaban intentando seguirme. Tal vez ustedes nunca lo supieron, o tal vez si y me lo están ocultando, realmente no puedo deducir si solo son victimas o están implicados, pero estoy mas que seguro de que son hijos de Rin… Ayer en la noche revise su tumba… Y lo único que encontré fueron piedras en ella.

Los gemelos se quedaron sin saber como reaccionar, incluso les aterraba la idea de que Len ya supiera absolutamente todo.

-¿Cómo es que…?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Rinto.

-Desde el momento en que me entere que mi madre había hallado un heredero al trono decidí enviar a alguien a investigar, pero de todos los investigadores que envié ninguno regreso con buenos resultados, finalmente el asunto de Miku me supero y decidí regresar aquí, fue cuando los vi a ambos que comencé a sospechar sobre su relación con la familia Kagamine y hace poco rondo por mi mente la idea de que Rin era su madre y murió dejándolos a cargo de Rui, es una teoría muy probable y concuerda con el hecho de que hubiera piedras en su ataúd, después de todo me entere de que Rei se fue de aquí casi al mismo tiempo que sucedió lo de mi hermana, lo cual solo aumenta la certeza de mi conjetura.

No, no había nada que pudieran hacer para que Len se sacara esa idea de la cabeza, y su teoría no estaba nada mal fundamentada dejando a los dos rubios menores estupefactos.

-Veo que no dicen nada ¿Sera que saben algo acerca de todo este asunto?-pregunto Len interesado.

-Tal vez-dijo Rinto viendo su oportunidad de descubrir algo de información sobre el pasado de su madre-pero antes que nada nos gustaría saber que fue lo que le hizo a la señorita Rin, antes usted había dicho que quería pedirle perdón y Meiko-nee dijo que usted la había lastimado.

-Se los diré si me dicen como es que los dos llegaron al casillo, me gustaría saber por que Rinto quedo como príncipe y Lenka como la sirvienta.

-Esa es una larga historia-dijo Lenka-Cuando la reina Lily encontró a nuestra madre al principio Rinto se negó a la propuesta de ser el heredero ya que eso significaría mantenerlo alejada de nosotros. La reina no se entero de que éramos gemelos, mamá no quería que se enterara por que era probable que a mi también me separaran de ella, cuando nuestra madre tuvo el accidente a Rinto no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar el trato, sin embargo nosotros dos no estábamos acostumbrados a estar separados y con ayuda de Meiko-nee termine por ser su sirvienta.

Len lo reflexiono un momento, tal vez Rui creía que por ser hijos de Rin Lily se habrá querido llevar a ambos, pero conociendo a su madre ella solo quería un heredero y la mejor forma de que él no se enamorara de su sirvienta era que esta fuera su hermana, sonrió para sus adentros, sin duda ese era el plan de su madre, pero que equivocada estaba, eso explicaba por que no había hecho caso a las demandas de Teto de cambiarle a Rinto de sirvienta, ahora las cosas estaban un poco mas claras.

-Bien, Lenka ya respondió a su duda, ahora es momento de que usted responda a la nuestra.

Len tomo asiento en la banca cercana y recargo la cabeza mirando al cielo tras lo que seguidamente suspiro. Ese no era el momento para decirles algo de lo que no estaba 100% seguro, sabia que a Rinto no le sorprendería mucho, pero Lenka no reaccionaria de igual forma, sin mencionar que las cosas podrían resultar mal si sus sospechas no eran confirmadas, tenia que hablar con Rei y aclarar algunas cosas antes de continuar.

-El caso es que… ustedes podrían tener una relación filial conmigo más cercana de lo que se imaginan.

Rinto reacciono al instante… si esas palabras tenían algo de cierto entonces…

-Así es-dijo mirando la expresión de de Rinto muy contraria a la de Lenka-Es exactamente lo que estas pensando Rinto, sin embargo es mejor no hablar de eso ahora, tu hermana podría reaccionar de manera inesperada.

La rubia se les quedo viendo sin entender por completo ¿A caso Len no se refería a que sospechaba que ellos eran sus sobrinos?

-Definitivamente el incesto ya es de familia-susurro Rinto de modo que nadie lo puedo escuchar.

-Hay que darnos prisa, la reina Lily nos va a querer matar, debe estar sumamente enojada-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡Rinto, Lenka ¿Son ustedes?!

Ambos gemelos voltearon, la reacción de los niños fue de fino asombro y desconcierto.

-Esto tiene que ser el colmo-dijo el rubio menor dirigiendo sus mirada al señor de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos que se acercaba.

-Dell-dijo Lenka claramente algo incomoda ante la presencia del señor y de inmediato parándose a lado de Len para refugiarse.

-Vaya, si son ustedes, pero cuanto han crecido, ¿Dónde esta su madre?-pregunto viendo para todos lados claramente buscando a "Rui" lo cual hizo que Len frunciera el seño.

-Discúlpeme señor pero ¿Quien es usted?-pregunto hipócritamente.

-Mi nombre es Dell Honey ¿y Usted?-pregunto algo extrañado de que ese señor anduviera con los dos rubios.

-Mi nombre es Len Kaga…

-Kagami Len-concreto Lenka nerviosamente, el es nuestro tío lejano y actualmente estamos viviendo con el ¿No es así tío?-volteo a ver al príncipe jalándole de la manga para que le siguiera la corriente.

-¿Eh? Ah, si, soy su tío-dijo el de nuevo volteando a ver a Dell con un semblante algo serio.

-Ya veo… ¿Su madre no esta con ustedes?-pregunto el peliplata recorriendo su alrededor con la mirado por si encontraba a cierta pelinegra y finalmente la diviso hiendo a lado de un pelinegro similar a ella-¡Rui!-intento llamar su atención siendo captado por el pelinegro que de inmediato se tenso subiendo con su hermana a un carruaje, por supuesto que esto no paso desapercibido por ningún de los tres rubios.

-¿Qué Rui no estaba en…

-¡Rui! Discúlpenme niños, debo ir a ver a su madre-se retiro el peliplata de inmediato.

Len quedo claramente confundido, pero después fijo su vista en los gemelos que parecían algo nerviosos al notar la vista del rubio mayor sobre ellos.

-Oh, per mira que tarde, hay que darnos prisa en volver-dijo Rinto sumamente nervioso.

-Es cierto, hay que adelantarnos seguro que Len-sama tiene otras cosas que hacer-dijo Lenka en el mismo tono que su hermano intentando huir del asunto.

-Un momento-dijo Len claramente irritado agarrándolos a ambos de os hombres-¿Me quieren explicar que diablos fue eso?

Ambos voltearon temblando Rinto sabia que Len no se iba a tomar nada bien el asunto de aquel peliplata, en especial por que se podría decir que ambos estaban en una situación muy similar.

-No creo que debamos hablar de eso-dijo Rinto intentando evitarlo.

-No le preste importancia Len-sama-dijo Lenka nerviosa.

-Ah, no, de ninguna manera se mueven ni un centímetro hasta que me digan quien diablos es ese tipo, por que los conoce y por que esta buscando a Rui.

Ambos gemelos se miraron a los ojos, Len podía ser muy bueno y amable con ellos, pero en ocasiones adoptaba una faceta de alguien serio que obtendrá respuestas sin importar de que manera, Rinto pensaba que incluso podría recurrir a la tortura, eso explicaría por que cuando Lenka explota se vuelve una completa sádica, en parte igual a su tía Rui, aunque hacerlas llegar a ese extremo no era muy fácil.

-Len-sama, mamá es una mujer muy bonita ¿verdad?

-Bueno, eso es muy cierto-dijo algo calmado comenzando a soltarlos.

-Y por supuesto que no esperara que tenga pretendientes ¿Cierto?

Eso hizo que Len frunciera el seño, era completamente cierto, "Rui" era extremadamente bella y amable, cualquiera podía enamorarse de ella.

-Y es por eso que el señor Dell es su principal pretendiente-dijo Rinto cruzándose de brazos-pero ni a mi ni a Lenka se nos hace muy bien que digamos-el chico frunció el seño.

-Si, ni él nos cae bien ni nosotros a él, sin embargo mamá parece feliz cuando esta con él y es por eso que no podemos hacer nada-dijo la rubia entristeciendo.

-Así que así están las cosas-dijo Len con un largo suspiro-Tal vez ustedes no puedan hacer nada pero yo si-dijo Len sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Eso suena interesante-dijo el rubio menor sonriendo de igual forma.

-¡Ahí están!-se oyó un grito y al instante a parecieron varios guardias reales.

-Maldición-dijo Len notando que se dirigían hacia ellos-¡Niños, corran!

Ambos gemelos fijaron su mirada a la dirección del príncipe y notaron lo que lo había asustado.

-¡Demonios!-exclamo Rinto tomando la mano de su gemela y corriendo junto con Len.

-¡Len-sama, Rinto-sama deténganse!-grito uno de los guardias mientras que junto con los demás intentaban alcanzando y se hacia un desastre cuando ellos les bloqueaban el paso.

-¡Todo esto es su culpa!-le dijo Rinto irritado a Len.

-¡Hey, no solo yo me escape del castillo!

-¿Por qué yo también estoy huyendo? ¡Se suponía que hoy era mi día libre y se arruino por culpa de los dos!-exclamo Lenka enojada.

Cabe destacar que al final lograron atraparlos, Lenka también termino implicada y por supuesto que ellos no se salvaron de "eso" que les iba a hacer Lenka.

Len aprendió tres lecciones importantes.

1.- No huyas de tus responsabilidades en el castillo

2.- Ten cuidado con las cascaras de banana

Y 3.- Nunca hagas enojar una mujer, en especial si se trata de alguien de tu misma familia (Suelen ser mas rencorosas), esto ultimo lo aprendieron ambos príncipes por las malas.


	10. Confesiones

De verdad perdónenme por tardar mucho en actualizar, pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo por el periodo de examenes de la universidad y también por aquello de que estoy algo deprimida por mi calificación en cierta materia en la que debía haber salido bien

Capitulo 10: Confesiones

¿Y quien diablos era Dell Honey? Muy fácil.

Dell era algo así como al pretendiente predilecto de "Rui", quien por cierto no le caía muy bien ni a Rinto ni a Lenka.

Los gemelos le explicaron al rubio que ya conocían a Dell, este joven había sido novio de Rin anteriormente, pero por cuestiones de su trabajo se tubo que ir y por desgracia para ellos ahora volvía a reaparecer, claro que el peliplata no sabia nada de la relación de Rui con el reino y que en realidad Rinto era el heredero al trono, él no sabia nada acerca de cómo la pelinegra estaba involucrada con la familia real Kagamine y eso le daba en cierto modo ventaja a Len.

El príncipe Rinto se encontraba recostado en el sofá que había en su habitación leyendo un libro mientras que su hermana estaba doblando su ropa, era un día normal, común y corriente en el que el rubio no tenia nada que hacer y como buen hermano mayor al que le encanta fastidiar a su hermanita, decidió hacer que su pusiera nerviosa.

-Lenka ¿Por qué no me amas?-le preguntó sentándose de tal forma que podía ver las expresiones del la chica.

-Pero claro que te amo Rinto-dijo concentrándose en su trabajo-Eres mi hermano.

El joven se puso de pie caminando lentamente hacia ella.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso… ¿Por qué prefieres a Mikuo que a mi?-le preguntó abrazándola por la espalda y repasando su mentón sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Rinto, no es momento para tus bromas-le dijo intentando ignorarlo.

-¿Por qué…?-suspiró-¿Por qué siempre crees que estoy bromeando? ¿Es por que no te lo he dicho directamente? ¿Es que quieres que lo haga?-dijo haciendo que se volteara para que se miraran a los ojos-Pues lo haré. Lenka, Te amo, pero no solo como hermanos sino como pareja y estoy seguro de que tu sientes lo mismo.

La chica se quedó pasmada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Es… estas loco?-titubeó y retrocedió-¡Somos hermanos!

-¿Y?-le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Cómo que "¿y?"? ¡Eso es incesto!-le reclamó.

-Ah, entonces si no fuéramos hermanos saldrías conmigo ¿No es así?

-¡Por supuesto!-se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se corrigió instantáneamente-Ah, no es decir… Tú ya estas comprometido, eres el príncipe de este reino.

-En ese caso huiré de aquí contigo-la tomó de la mano-Nos iremos muy lejos en donde nadie pueda encontrarnos y viviremos felizmente en un lugar donde nadie sepa que somos gemelos.

-Eso no esta bien-dijo retrocediendo hasta toparse contra la pared.

-Y tampoco esto-dijo inclinándose a besarla.

La rubia recibió el beso sorprendida pero sin darse cuenta termino por dejarse llevar.

-Oigan chicos hoy…-entró Len enconándose con la conmovedora escena-Oh, así que ya avanzaste, muy bien Rinto-dijo haciéndole una señal de aprobación.

-¡Len-sama!-exclamó Lenka sorprendida.

-Bueno, ya era hora. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que los dos se mueren por el otro y la verdad ya me había hartado de sus escenitas y sus excusas de que no se puede por que no es correcto.

-¡Hey!-le reprocharon los gemelos al uní solo.

Un mes, solamente un maldito mes desde la llegada de Dell y Len no había podido estar a solas ni un solo minuto con Rui, pero así como el rubio no podía estar a solas con ella, ni él ni los gemelos lo dejaban tener un momento de privacidad con la pelinegra.

Esa noche Rui tenía una cita con el peliplata, sin embargo Len y los niños aprovecharon que estaban presentes cuando la invito al restaurante para ir con ellos. Len estaba aburrido, su mente se había desviado por completo de su entorno, ese preciso día había visto a ciertos pelinegros besándose y se encontró con Rui en otro lugar que le hacia pensar que tal vez había visto mal a aquellas dos personas, por otra parte Rei desaparecía cada vez que intentaba hablar con él, sin duda lo estaba evadiendo la pregunta aquí era ¿Por qué?

Reaccionó cuando tanto él como los dos rubios notaron algo muy peculiar. Dell se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos haciendo resonar una copa.

-Señoras y señores, en esta bella noche frente a todos ustedes quiero pedir en matrimonio la mano de la hermosa Rui-dijo inclinándose sobre una rodilla y sacando de su pantalón una cajita aterciopelada-Rui, hace tiempo te prometí que volvería por ti, dime ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Por supuesto que si-contestó abrazándolo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Si Len creía que tenía ventaja, todo esto había desaparecido en el momento en que aquella escena se llevo acabo. Le dolía… le dolía demasiado para soportarlo, sin pensarlo ni un segundo se levantó de su asiento retirándose de inmediato intentando ignorar la lluvia de aplausos y las felicitaciones a la pareja.

Los gemelos estaban en shock, cuando Lenka vio la expresión en el rostro de Len lo comprendió… él se había enamorado de su propia gemela sin saberlo y esa feliz escena le había roto el corazón, ahora estaba enojada con su madre, no solo por no haberse dado cuenta de que hirió al pobre príncipe que ya bastante tenia con creerla muerta, sino también por que había aceptado el matrimonio de buenas a primeras sin siquiera considerar las opiniones de ellos.

A Rinto y a Lenka no les caía bien Dell.

La chica rubia se levantó indignada y se dirigió a buscar a su tío, seguida de Rinto quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella.

Rin no se había percatado de nada hasta que al volver a sus asientos notó la ausencia de los tres rubios, pero en esos momentos no podía ir a buscarlos y dejar a su prometido.

La noche pasó muy rápido, durante todo ese tiempo Rinto y Lenka no habían parado de buscar a Len, quien no aparecía por ningún lado, se dieron por vencidos tomándose un descanso en casa de Luka, en donde ya sus abuelos estaban dormidos.

Rin llegó a casa un poco mas tarde de lo habitual notando de inmediato la atmosfera fría del ambiente.

-Niños ¿Qué sucede, por que están aquí?

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-le reclamó Lenka con una mezcla de enojo y frustración.

-Tranquilízate-dijo su hermano intentando calmarla-Se como te sientes, pero no hay nada que tu y yo podamos hacer.

-No entiendo-dijo Rin sin comprender.

-¿Te parece poco haber aceptado matrimonio sin tomarnos en cuenta?-le espetó Rinto controlando su enojo.

-¡Y por si fuera poco te casas con un hombre que no sabe en realidad quien eres! ¡¿Al menos tomaste en cuenta los sentimientos de Len-sama?!

-Lenka-le dijo poniéndole las manos en el hombro para tranquilizarla-Discúlpanos madre, hablaremos cuando estemos un poco mas calmados, la situación ahora no es favorable, Len ha desaparecido y no lo encontramos por ninguna parte-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida con su hermana-Solo esperemos que nada malo le pase.

Estas ultimes palabras hicieron que pelinegra se preocupara, tenia un mal presentimiento, sin darse cuanta su cuerpo se movió por si solo sin rumbo fijo esperando encontrar a su hermano ¿Por qué se sentía mal consigo misma?

La única razón por la que había aceptado el compromiso con Dell era que le parecía una persona muy amable a la que tarde o temprano podía aprender a querer, ella le tenia un inmenso cariño, pero eso no era amor y las cosas empeoraron cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que se sentía atraída por su gemelo, querer sentir sus labios era un deseo cada vez mas frecuente, los sueños con él se habían hecho algo normal, pero no era correcto y ya que no podía decirle que eran hermanos, la vía mas fácil para alejarlo y borrar esos sentimientos era simple y sencillamente estar con otro.

Había conocido a Dell hacia un par de años, ambos se llevaron bien de inmediato y poco a poco el peliplata comenzó a enamorarse de ella. Rin pensó que con él podía olvidarse de Len, sin embargo por cuestiones de trabajo Dell tubo que irse a otra ciudad prometiéndole que se volverían a encontrar.

-Len…-logró pronunciar cuando después de un rato de estarlo buscando lo pudo encontrar en un puente del amplio parque.

-Rui-dijo no muy sorprendido volteando a verlo con tristeza.

-Len yo…

-¿Por qué?-la interrumpió-No mentía cuando te dije que me enamore de ti.

Ellos no necesitaban de muchas palabras para entenderse el uno al otro, la mirada de Len le imploraba una respuesta a su amor no correspondido, justo cuando él creyó que no podría querer a nadie de la misma manera que quiso a Rin aparece Rui cautivando su corazón y ella resulta comprometerse con otro tipo. Definitivamente la vida no podía fregarlo de peor manera, al menos eso pensaba.

Por supuesto que Rin estaba muy enamorada de él, pero por más que quisiera eso no podía ser, en algún momento llegó a pensar "¿Qué más da? Después de todo él no sabe que somos hermanos". Sin embargo al reflexionarlo como era debido se preguntaba a si misma si aún poseía cordura en su mente.

-Las cosas entre tú y yo no funcionarían-susurró en voz baja-Yo no te quiero de la misma manera que tú a mi.

-Mientes-dijo mirándola fijamente-No sabes mentir Rui ¿Por qué no me quieres decir la verdad?

-Es la verdad.

-Entonces demuéstramelo-dijo con determinación acercándose a ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo dame un beso y dime mirándome a los ojos que no me amas, entonces no insistiré.

Un solo beso ¿Qué podía pasar?

Len alzó levemente el rostro de Rin acercándose con delicadeza a sus labios, la joven cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el dulce tacto mientras sentía la respiración del príncipe muy cercana a la suya. Con dulzura posó sus labios sobre los de ella saboreando lentamente su boca, Rin no opuso resistencia cuando el rubio puso sus manos sobre su cintura acercándola más.

Fue un momento perfecto que ambos deseaban que se congelara, se dejaron llevar por un momento correspondiéndose mutuamente al beso, esa suave caricia bastaba para que ambos se dieran cuanta de lo que verdaderamente sentían.

Finalmente rompieron el beso por falta de oxígeno, se miraron a los ojos comprendiéndose perfectamente, no había forma de que Rui pudiera mentirle, pero sus ojos al verlo reflejaban tristeza… como si quisiera corresponderle pero no debía hacerlo.

La misma expresión de él cuando tuvo que dejar a Rin por Miku.

-Lo lamento Len-la pelinegra se fue tal y como había llegado.

El rubio alzó la vista al oscuro cielo, Rui lo quería de la misma forma, de eso no le quedaba duda, ese apasionado beso que se había dado se lo había dejado muy en claro y también había desencadenado otra idea alocada había pasado por su mente y basado en sus conjeturas había un 60% de que fuera cierta y si lo era… No sabría de qué manera asimilarlo o acaso era que se encontraba alucinando.

No sabía cómo, pero debía descubrir la verdad pronto.

…

-¡No es justo!-refunfuño Lenka enojada.

-Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero es la vida de nuestra madre y ella no quiere volver a cometer incesto…-se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Su gemela lo volteo a ver con sorpresa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-No, no es nada ¿Dije incesto? Quise decir…-el rubio se puso nervioso ante la mirada de su hermana-Quise decir…

-Explícame ahora mismo. Tú sabes algo que yo no ¿Verdad Rinto?

EL joven príncipe suspiró, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar contestarle a su hermana, no había forma de que olvidara ese pequeño error y ni hablar de negarse a decírselo por que sin duda seria cruelmente torturado por su gemela hasta que accediera hablar.

-Recuerdas que hablamos con Len sobre nuestra madre…

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Técnicamente descubrió que somos sus sobrinos.

-Estas equivocada, no somos sus sobrinos…

-¿De que estas hablando? Por supuesto que…-Lenka lo pensó un momento.

Al ver el rostro de su gemela pudo notar que ella sin duda se había percatado de la verdadera relación sanguínea, pero solo para confirmar decidió dejárselo en claro.

-Así es, lo más probable es que seamos hijos de él, si lo rectificas todo concuerda.

Por un momento hubo silencio, Rinto esperaba una reacción explosiva de su hermana y que empezara a hacer cosas como negarlo o cuestionarlo, sin embargo en lugar de eso recibió una sonrisa soñadora y llena de esperanza.

-¿Crees que sea cierto? ¿De verdad seremos hijos de Len-sama? ¡Por fin conocemos a nuestro padre! ¿No es genial Rinto?-dijo abrazándolo.

-Bueno, bueno, aun no estamos seguros, pero las posibilidades son grandes desde que él dio esa teoría.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Eso sería genial! Siempre me decía a mí misma ojala y tenga un padre como Len-sama-dijo juntando sus manos con su rostro iluminado-Y ahora que sé que es él, estoy verdaderamente feliz además mamá no podrá decirnos nada sobre nuestra relación incestuosa… pero si es así… ¿Por qué ella se va a casar con Dell?

Rinto se sentó en su cama.

-Sin duda no recuerda que su relación con Len era más allá de lo fraternal y al perder la memoria se enfrenta de nuevo al dilema de la moral. A demás de que aunque lo recordara no volvería con él, según sabemos Len la hirió terriblemente en el pasado… Si tan solo supiéramos que fue lo que le hizo para poder remediarlo y ayudarla a recordar.

-¿Ayudar a quién?-preguntó Len entrando a la habitación de Rinto.

-Nada en particular-dijo Lenka-Solo hablábamos de nuestra madre, el incidente que le habíamos dicho que tuvo fue uno en donde perdió la memoria.

Len abrió bien los ojos. ¿Podía ser? Las cosas podían tener más sentido de esa manera y su segunda teoría podía resultar ser cierta… Lo descarto de inmediato, Rin estaba muerta y no había forma de volver a verla… si tan solo no se hubiera dejado chantajear por Miku en esos momentos podía estar con Rin en una casita en un país lejano donde solo estuvieran ellos dos y sus hijos, que probablemente eran Rinto y Lenka.

-Len-sama… ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a nuestra madre?

El rubio suspiró.

-Pues…-dijo sin saber muy bien si continuar, pero Rinto detectó en él la razón de su pausa.

-Lenka ya sabe que usted podría ser nuestro padre, de hacho incluso lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¡Yey! Yo ya me había acostumbrado a Len-sama como un familiar muy cercano aunque fuera solo como tío, pero si realmente fuera nuestro papá yo estaría verdaderamente feliz-dijo abrazándolo.

-A mí también me haría feliz que fueras mi hija-dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Cof, cof

-A claro, y también Rinto-dijo agregando al chico.

-¿Entonces nos explicara que fue lo que sucedió?-dijo Lenka sentándose en la cama a lado de su hermano.

Hubo un momento de silencio y tras sopesarlo unos instantes el rubio mayor decidió hablar.

-Yo la traicione-dijo sin más dejando a los gemelos frente a él sin entender del todo.

-¿A que se refiere con que la traicionó?-preguntó la chica de brillantes ojos azules.

-Pasó casi o mismo que con ustedes. Yo estaba muy enamorado de ella, sabia que estaba mal y que no podía decírselo, fue por eso que comencé a salir con otras chicas tratando de encontrar una que la remplazara… pero nadie era tan pura y dulce como ella e incluso por mas rasgos físicos que se le asemejara simple y sencillamente no eran mi Rin, ellas no eran mas que juguetes que use para mi entretenimiento. Rinto iba para el mismo camino que yo y fue por eso que decidí ponerlo en una situación en la que aceptara sus sentimientos, simplemente no quería que a ustedes les ocurrieron lo mismo que a mi y mi gemela.

-Creí que seria reprendido y en lugar de eso me ofreció su ayuda-dijo el pequeño rubio logando una breve risa por parte de Len e incomprensión por parte de su hermana.

-En fin, cuando finalmente le confesé mis sentimientos a Rin ella les acepto abiertamente y no creo que necesite explicarles lo que hicimos después.

Ambos gemelos abrieron bien los ojos negando de inmediato ya que no querían escuchar como sus padres los concibieron, aunque con estas confesiones ya no les quedaba duda de que Len era su padre, después de todo su madre no era muy enamoradiza.

-Todo iba muy bien entre nosotros, pero Rin no se sentía muy segura conmigo, en ese entonces tenia la fama de playboy y ella llegó a pensar que para mi era como todas las demás. Se veía tan tierna en esos momentos que no pude evitar cargarla en mis brazos y llevarla a la cama para…

-¡L-Len-s-sama, por favor omita comentarios innecesarios!-dijo Lenka avergonzada intuyendo lo que seguramente el rubio mayor diría, le bastaba con que Rinto tocara esos temas para sentirse cohibida y ahí estaba su posible padre hablándole de ello.

-Ah, si, lo siento… Éramos muy felices, pero nada dura para siempre. Yo quería escapar con ella antes de que mi madre me obligara a casarme con Miku, pero ella descubrió lo que había entre yo mi hermana… amenazó con denunciarnos ante las autoridades y de alguna manera culpar a Rin de todo e hundirla a mas no poder si me atrevía a romper mi compromiso con ella, a esas alturas ni aunque huyéramos íbamos a poder ser felices, Miku movería cielo mar y tierra para encontrarnos, no quería que Rin se viera afectada, Miku era capaz de lo que fuera y por eso accedí a alejarme de mi hermana con tal de que ella se quedara callada. Le dije a Rin cosas terribles y la herí profundamente…-su voz comenzaba a sonar quebrada-Me arrepiento infinitamente de haberle hecho eso. La última vez que la vi… fue el día de mi boda, desde el barco mientras ella se despedía de mí en lo alto de un barranco.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después?-pregunto Rinto con curiosidad.

-Tres meses después me entere de su supuesta muerte… Varias veces me eche la culpa creyendo que a mi causa termino por suicidarse, eso era mas creíble que el que hubiera muerto en un accidente.


End file.
